Knight of the Children
by Deona Lindholm
Summary: Full Summary is on Chapter 1. A band of terrorists make a huge mistake when they take the adults in the Foundation HQ hostage...including Devon Miles. [COMPLETE].
1. Knightmares

Knight of the Children

_By Deona Lindholm_

Full Summary: During a picnic outing in the city, all of the adults in the Foundation headquarters have been taken hostage by a mysterious terrorist group, leaving only 3 adults, one AI...and a slew of children. One of the hostages is Devon Miles. Marissa and the youngsters are about to send the terrorists a clear message: You don't take on FLAG. They don't call themselves the Foundation's Youth for nothing.

Disclaimer: The Knight Rider characters (meaning Devon, Michael, Bonnie, RC, etc) don't belong to me, but to Glen A. Larson. Marissa, Laura Mariz and others, though, _do _belong to me. Don't use them w/o my permission. If you want to, ask me.

_Chapter 1: Knightmares_

_Marissa looked about her in alarm. She, Laura, as well as a few children that she had never seen before were in a park, having a picnic on a nice, sunny day. She could see the familiar form of a black car with a flickering human outline on the street, parked. There were three adults with them, watching over all the kids, as well as having some fun of their own…until she saw it._

_A few blocks away, the scene abruptly changed (As though it were a block away instead of a long ways off) into her home, the Foundation headquarters. In that place, there was a dark shadow covering the entire grounds…and one by one, the shadow made each and every adult vanish…leaving only children. Well, some were actually children, below ten years old, although the rest were below nineteen._

_The scene shifted from the park and the Foundation grounds…to a place she had only been once or twice._

_On her left was Kitt…and in front of her, all of the children that had been left behind, including Laura Mariz and the others from the park. They were all standing at attention…and they were leaving the adults behind, by choice._

"_All right, let's get going," she was saying, and in a voice that frightened her…a tone of authority, a commander, not the voice of a little girl._

_As she said this, the line of youngsters grew…and these new arrivals were the kind of kids and teenagers you would see from street gangs._

_In the far distance, she could hear menacing voices…ones that said that if she didn't obey them, they would kill her father._

_A shadow appeared before her…a familiar one…and from the position, he was…Michael had called it a coma._

_Marissa screamed for a very long time…and in the distance, she heard an urgent, yet gentle voice speak._

_"Rissie…Rissie…up…"_

000000000000000

It was close to midnight when Devon had looked up from some papers that he was reading, namely one of the latest cases that had been completed. Michael and Kitt had gotten in earlier that afternoon and filed the results…as well as heard some news.

In Canada, the trial of Douglas Parkson had been completed, and the verdict had been guilty. The man would never see the light of day outside of a prison cell again.

Devon had to admit, he was relieved at the news, but whispered a quiet prayer for the man's soul. Verona would truly rest easy now.

He had been about to turn the lights out and go to bed himself when he heard a little voice coming from the other bedroom…and then a loud scream.

The Englishman ran into the room and turned the light on.

On the bed was Marissa, convulsing and screaming. Her face was truly pained and frightened at the same time…and her eyes were closed.

Swearing in a low voice, he hurried to her side, sat on the edge of the bed, gripped her shoulder and shook her firmly.

"Rissie," he said as firmly, yet gently, "Rissie…Rissie, wake up! Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and Devon could see the pure fear in them.

She started scrambling in on herself, into a little ball, whimpering, "M-Master P-Parkson, don't hit me, I didn't mean to bother you—"

He shook his head and said softly as he brushed her back with a hand, "Rissie, it's not Parkson. It's me, Devon."

She shuddered and looked up slowly as she asked, "F…Father?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's me, dear, your father."

Legally, Devon was Marissa's guardian and biologically her uncle. However, he loved the little girl as his own daughter and had serious intents on a formal adoption. She regarded him as her father, although it wasn't until Christmas time when she started calling him not "Uncle Devon", but "Father".

She nodded and made a small sound that was akin to a whimper.

"You sounded like you had a nightmare," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I did…a really bad one," she answered, "A black shadow's coming…it's gonna take all the grownups here and leave all the kids. Only three adults with us weren't taken…then you in a coma…"

Devon shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. No matter who had it, it would have been a frightening thing to dream about.

"Shhh, shhh. It's all right, little one. You're all right," he said quietly. "I'm not going to be in a coma anytime soon."

Even though he was tired, he stayed there like that, holding the little girl, until she quieted down and then fell asleep again. When she did, he smiled softly, got up, tucked her in, and then kissed her on the temple.

"Sweet dreams, Rissie," he whispered affectionately.

She murmured something unintelligible as a reply.

000000000000000

_Marissa was in a small yard, just outside of a hospital. She knew that upstairs, someone was in a coma. She had wanted to be up there with him, but Laura had explained that she had an important role in what was about to be…and that yes, it would hurt, but it would also safeguard the future._

_In front of her was Michael. To her right, Laura Mariz was facing them both. A group of children surrounded the three of them…and at least one was from the street gang._

_Her friend held a sharp knife in one hand. This is what she had meant by it hurting…but as she said, it was also necessary. It frightened her, but she saw the sense in it._

_Laura had Michael hold out his hand and cut it across the palm quickly with her knife. He had flinched, but did not react as she thought he would._

_The Mexican turned to Marissa's offered hand and made an identical cut across it, then cut her own hand._

_Marissa gripped Michael's bloody hand with her own and felt a flash go through her. When she let go, her hand was whole, though now it had a scar. Laura did the same thing…and after a moment, she let go as well._

_Michael and Laura's hands had identical scars…and when she looked up, she saw that the adult before her had changed._

_He wore a white suit of armor that had two crests, one on each gauntlet, and a flame engraved in red on the breastplate._

000000000000000

When Marissa awoke, she was sweating…and her hand stung, although she knew what she had seen was just a dream…or was it…?

She examined her hand and found no scar, nor any sign of blood.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Just a dream…"

She got out of bed and checked the sky outside. She found that it was gray, meaning that she had to be outside _very_ soon if she was going to dance to the music only she could hear.


	2. Setting The Stage

Since I'm putting up the first two chapters, I'll continue my tradition of replying to reviewers. I got the idea from Ariadne the Alchemist, who writes on this site for Xenosaga fanfics. If you're reading this, Ariadne, thanks for the inspiration!

_Edit: _ _I finished watching "Race for Life", a KR season 2 episode and realized some, heck, most of the background info for Becky Curtis was wrong. I've corrected this. Sorry about that._

Now for the reviewers themselves...

KITT40146: I'm glad you liked "Marissa" and "The First Holidays". Yeah, the addition of the little one sure brings a sense of family, doesn't it? Perhaps a sense that, until then, they had all taken for granted.

TweetyPie82: This is just the beginning for Marissa, as well as my stories. The bit about the rape, though, was in the original typewritten copy of the story, and I had thought about taking it out before deciding to leave it.

KnightSky: The one for KITT40146 applies to you too, although I also do my best to stay in-character for everyone. It's surprising, but writing for Bonnie and, in a way, Michael, is rough. Writing for Devon is a bit easier in some ways, harder in others.

theravinglooney: ROFL, yeah everyone needs to look after Kitt. Well, he will develop more in this story. Even with what's happened to him, what he is undergoing is still a growing experience.

kittkatt: I'm glad you liked both stories as well. Hmm, a Marissa tale that gets Michael and Bonnie closer? We'll just have to see about that...

Okay, on with the fanfic!

_Chapter 2: Setting the Stage_

Rodrigo Mariz found Devon outside, in one of the courtyards. The sun was just beginning to rise and the Mexican was about to get started on his work. After all, he was one of the groundskeepers. The man looked around and saw an unusual sight: the Englishman was staring intently at something. When he came closer, he saw that Marissa was dancing, even though no music was playing.

After a long moment, he smiled and said in a low voice, "_Buenos dias, jefe._ The _senorita_ out for a morning dance?"

Devon whirled about and glared at the man for a long moment, then asks levelly, "How would a groundskeeper know about things like this?"

Rodrigo shrugged his shoulders and replied, "My _Laurita_ does the same thing…but I have a feeling she won't for much longer."

That startled him. "Laura does, too?"

"_Si_." He then asked, "_Senor_, didn't you do that too as a _muchacho_?"

Devon started to shake his head, but stopped himself and nodded instead.

"Yes," he admitted, "I used to…but I haven't in many years. I…one day I simply didn't hear anything at sunrise. I suppose it was because I grew up."

"Maybe," the Mexican replied. He looked at Marissa and added, "It helps to heal her, you know…the physical injuries, that is. It's why her legs healed a bit faster than they normally would have."

"How do you know all this?"

Rodrigo shrugged and answered, "Like I said, _jefe_, Laura dances like this too. I know plenty of things, but…I'm just a groundskeeper."

"And a good one."

The Mexican shrugged and saw Marissa slowing down and then eventually stopping. "_Senor_…if it were possible to hear what she does in the morning, would you take the chance?"

The Englishman looked at him for a moment, "Assuming it was, yes. I don't think it is, though. Why?"

"Just a theory, _senor_. Just a theory."

Devon nodded and said, "You're one of the three adults that are going on the picnic outing this afternoon."

He said with a nod, "Aye. I know Michael's another, because Kitt sounded a bit bored, but excited too."

"Yes. RC will as well, but he will be meeting the two of you at the park. He mentioned that he had to pick up something at a store first."

Rodrigo nodded. "_Si, senor_. We'll be ready."

000000000000000

That morning, just after breakfast, Marissa was talking to Devon when a pair of youngsters came into the patio. The older man frowned at them for a moment before recognizing them.

One of them was Becky Curtis, the niece of one of Kitt's technicians, April Curtis. When she was known as Becky Phillips, she had known Kitt, Michael and Devon for quite some time, even before she had gotten aplastic anemia. She had gotten very ill on a vacation, thanks to an incompetent doctor that had prescribed the wrong antibiotic. Without Kitt and Michael finding a donor for a bone marrow transplant, she would have died. However, shortly after she recovered, her adoptive mother, Laura, died in an accident…so the child went to live with April in the Foundation headquarters. It was then that she changed her own last name.

A couple of days after Parkson had been arrested, Becky had met Marissa and had hit it off nicely with the girl…and as a result, they had been friends ever since, even though Becky was a year older than she was.

The other arrival was Chris Sato. He was more in his mid-teens, like Laura, but was an American with brown hair, freckles all over (especially on his face), and brown eyes to match. He was even as tall as the Mexican girl.

Becky waved, "Hi, Marissa!" then said, "Oh! Hi, Devon."

"Well, well. What are you two doing here this morning? The outing isn't until later today."

"We're just, um…we need to talk to Marissa for a minute."

"What about?"

The young girl also looked puzzled for a moment…and then her face brightened. "Oh! Becky's right, father, it's something important that we're working on."

He peered at them for a long moment, then said, "Ten minutes, then you come back and finish your meal."

"Okay, thanks!" she smiled and hurried off into a distant section of the outdoor dining area.

Once they arrived, Becky asked her, "Did you find out what he would like yet?"

"Yeah, this morning when I was dancing. Hard to believe father used to hear the music when he was little, too. I wish I knew of a way he could hear it once again…I think he'd like that."

Chris looked a bit surprised and puzzled, yet Becky nodded, "I'll ask Laura and Rodrigo about it. If we can't, what else…?"

Marissa thought, then answered, "Well…I know he gets plenty of something called Argyle socks, so not those."

"Goodness, not those," Chris agreed, "Hard to get something for a guy like him. Just what do you get someone like Devon?"

"Not a tea set," Marissa answered, "We got one at Christmas…"

Becky's face brightened as she said, "He likes classical music, right? I think I know where I can find some. Can you find out if there're any musicians in particular?"

"I'll try. I'll also see if he plays any instruments."

"Doubt it," Chris said as he shook his head, "but I know you're taking flute lessons. Maybe you can ask your teacher if he or she knows anything."

"He," Marissa corrected, "and it's Rodrigo Mariz. For a groundskeeper, he sure knows a lot."

"Hey, how'd you find out when it is? I thought nobody knew, except for Kitt maybe."

She laughed a little and said, "Father had told him last year not to tell any of the FLAG staff when his birthday was. Well…I found a little…what is it…loophole?"

Becky nodded, "Yeah."

"He didn't say anything to Kitt about not telling kids…so he told me."

Chris and Becky giggled and the girl replied, "Sneaky, Marissa…real sneaky!"

"You two gonna be at the picnic?" she asked the older kids.

"We sure are!" they said in unison, "So are a lot of the others here. A few that live in the city will be there, too."

The younger girl nodded and was about to add something when they heard Devon call, "Rissie!"

"I gotta go," Marissa said to them, "See you at the picnic!"

"Bye," Chris and Becky replied and she hurried off.

000000000000000

A few hours later, Michael, four children (two of which were Marissa and Laura), Bonnie and Devon were down in the garage, where Kitt waited. It had been decided that Laura and the younger girl would go with Michael and Kitt to the park in the city where the picnic outing would be at while Rodrigo used his van to make a few trips from houses to the site.

"As I said before, Reginald will be joining the whole lot of you after he picks up some things," the Englishman said to them.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, Devon. We'll make sure the kids are back before curfew, don't worry about it."

He shook his head at the younger man, "I've heard that parents worry anyway…and it's true. I do have a certain young lady to worry about now."

Marissa smiled, then shivered. She had a very bad feeling, and it was strong…

"_Are you all right, Rissie? Your body temperature plummeted all of a sudden."_

"Huh? Yeah…I'm okay. Just a sudden cold chill."

"You sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," the little girl answered.

The adults nodded at this and Michael said, "I'd better get going with this bunch."

"_Hasta la vista, _Devon," Laura said, _"Cuidado!"_

The little girl did a double take at her, worried about the last word spoken…as well as her tone.

Devon nodded and ruffled Marissa's hair, saying, "Be careful, my poppet."

"Um…I will. I'll tell you all about it when I get home, father."

He then squeezed the younger man's shoulder and said quietly, "Godspeed, Michael."

When he turned from them and got into Kitt, he had a cold feeling in his stomach that was starting to twist.

000000000000000

Some time after first Michael and the kids left, a van pulled up to the gates of the Foundation. According to the driver, he was a friend of Rodrigo Mariz, and had been called in to tend to the grounds while the man was out. It was confirmed with the security guard posted there that let it in.

_One batch down, _the guard thought, _Two to go…then everything begins._

A few minutes later, a truck pulled over at the gates, delivering some new equipment that was expected, which the guard confirmed as well and let in.

_One to go_.

His partner, a man that was in his mid-twenties with a mousy build with brown hair, echoed the statement quietly, "One to go, then we get this party started."

The older man nodded and added, "Keep in mind the extra bonus."

"Any idea how long it'll last?"

"Long enough to get it done. We'll have a crew ready and waiting at the receiving end."

"Hmm okay. We've got the van in, the truck for the pass—"

"Shh! Be quiet! What if one of those Foundation folk hears you, huh? You want to blow things this fast?"

The younger man gulped and gestured that he understood and that he was sorry.

"So what're we waiting for next?"

"Next is a second truck, a brown semi. It'll have comrades that'll help us load the goods."

"You mean, that one?"

Indeed, in front of the pair, a brown semi was pulling up to the gates…looking precisely like the one they were told about.

"How is Liberty's bell these days?" the driver asked casually.

"About to ring loud and clear. All the guests to the bell party have arrived."

The driver nodded, "We'll get the music on shortly. Stay here until the hosts are ready for the Sunday drive."

The gates opened at the same pace as before, and with a tip of the hat, the semi vanished around the corner.

000000000000000

Inside Kitt, Marissa was looking at the passing scenery when she suddenly shivered again.

"_Are you sure that you're all right, Rissie? Your body temperature dropped again…it's back to normal now."_

"I don't know, Kitt…but something in me says that something's wrong."

Michael asked her, "Marissa, are you getting sick…? Maybe we better go back to the Foundation—"

"No!" she blurted, and then turned red. "I…I'm okay. Must be just nerves after that nightmare last night…"

"_Nightmare?"_

"A regular kind or one of your other kinds?"

Both Kitt and Michael had been told, by Marissa, that at times she would have dreams that foretold things that would happen in the future. Her meeting Kitt, being discovered by Michael, Bonnie and Devon, as well as what lead up to Douglas Parkson's arrest were all examples of these, although most of the time, she was not able to tell which was telling the future, and which were normal…until the event was taking place.

"I don't know," she now replied.

"Maybe it is just nerves. Relax, kiddo, everything will be fine. We'll be at the park soon. Right Kitt?"

"_That's correct, Michael. If anything happens, Rissie, Devon will call."_

She took a deep breath to calm herself…then nodded.

"Listen to these two," Laura, who was sitting beside her in the backseat, "They know what they're talking about…but something else is bothering you. What is it…?"

The little girl blinked, then replied, "Yesterday…we found out that a lady that father and I met at the spring festival died ten minutes after we finished talking to her."

"Maria Espara…?"

Marissa was startled. "Y-yes, that's the one."

"That's why you had a nightmare last night. Don't worry about it, I doubt anything is going to go wrong today."

"I hope you're right."


	3. A Perfect Execution?

_Chapter 3: A Perfect Execution…?_

As soon as the three vehicles were at the Foundation grounds proper, the driver of the van, a man with messy black hair, brown eyes and a rather muscular build, such as the kind you would see in a bodybuilding gym, went over the plan and phases in his mind. After all, they would need to execute this perfectly, or the True Liberty would die before it had a chance to be born.

Now that the three vehicles were on the grounds, he would carry out Phase 1, which was to shut down the security systems inside the complex temporarily and silently. Once that was completed, he would send a signal through his watch to the rest of the van passengers, who would then place and set off special containers in the most opportune places. Phase 2 would then go into the building, bind and carry off all persons in the building. Phase 3 consisted of a quiet exit, taking all their silent operatives with them…including the security guards. They had to then arrive at the rendezvous before anything untoward could happen…and if it did, well…they had extra canisters, just in case.

The man quickly used a computer in the van to tap into the security system. He had been glad that a few of the moles had gotten in deep enough to get a specific code…it would make his job easier.

The job had been timed, and it was expected that he would have 4 minutes at the most to get the security system deactivated.

As he typed, he saw that a user name and password was required for the actual command. This was where he would find out if the information was for real or not.

_Password: Marissa._

He held his breath as he waited for the result. What kind of a password was "Marissa" anyway?

_Password accepted._ _Awaiting command._

He typed in, _deactivate security system._

For a seemingly long minute, there was nothing on the screen except for _Processing…_ Then, another message came on the screen.

_System offline._

He glanced at his watch. 3.30 minutes. That was certainly faster than expected. He then quickly pressed a button that sent out a low-pitched set of three beeps.

000000000000000

Devon looked up from the afternoon newspaper and checked the time on the clock. It was already 2:00, the time that he usually made tea. He got up and went to go make some himself as he thought about Marissa…and the nightmare that she had the previous night.

_A black shadow that takes all the adults and leaves all the children…and puts me into a coma…I wonder where she got that idea from, even subconsciously. The palm reader, Maria, maybe…? She found out yesterday that the woman had died within minutes of reading our fortunes…and it shook her, even though I haven't the foggiest why it did,_ he thought, _that must be what made her have such a nightmare._

It was then that he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

One of the maids, someone that he had known since the first of the year, replied, "Mr. Miles, I have something for you from Dr. Barstow. I think she said it's Earl Grey."

He smiled at this. Somehow, whenever Devon was in a bad mood, Bonnie would surprise him by having some tea ready when the time came…and he certainly was troubled now.

"Bless her. I'll be right there, Caroline," he replied and opened the door.

In front of him, a young woman in her late 20's with red hair and green eyes, as well as a rather shapely build stood in front of him with a tray that had a pot full of Earl Grey tea, as well as a couple of cups and some crumpets on a plate.

"Thank you," he replied and took the tray from the woman. He then set it on the nearby table, poured some tea into a cup and drank some of it.

"If it'd all right, sir, I need to do some cleaning in here. If anything comes up, I'll leave."

He nodded impatiently, "Just don't break anything."

"Oh, I won't sir. I've never broken anything before, and I'm not about to start now."

He nodded and sat down in his chair with the cup and started looking over some papers.

Around her neck was an elaborate necklace that had a snowflake pattern. It had no jewels, except for the very center, where a cluster of cubic zirconium was faceted.

"I got a couple of presents from my boyfriend…or should I say fiancé. Some perfume and this necklace. He proposed to me last night."

"He did…? Well, congratulations," he replied noncommittally.

A couple of minutes later, Devon felt a little tired…and light-headed.

"It seems I'll be…retiring for a little bit. I'm…tired. Not as young…as I used…"

She replied, "I don't doubt it…" As she spoke, her tone changed from quiet and maybe a little flightly…to something a little louder and certainly more serious.

"Caroline…? Something's…wrong…with this…tea…" He trailed off, and a moment later, he slumped on the desk.

The maid walked over to him and felt his wrist for a pulse and checked the pupils in his eyes…then smiled darkly. "Odorless, colorless and almost tasteless…and fast-acting. You outdid yourself this time." She touched the pseudo-diamonds on her necklace and said in a clear voice, "The sedative worked. He's sleeping like a baby. Commence."

She then held her breath and went as fast as she could to find a gas mask.

000000000000000

RC muttered at himself as he drove from the store to the Foundation headquarters. He was supposed to have gotten the drinks for the picnic while Michael and Rodrigo were picking up the kids (Rodrigo had the food)…and on the way over, he had realized that he had forgotten his wallet in his room.

Unlike most folks, he had two wallets…kind of. One of them held his Foundation ID as well as driver's license…while the other he kept things like his money. It was the latter that he had forgotten as he rushed about.

"First you oversleep, then get rushed…and now you forgot the money wallet and realized it when you almost get to the store! Man, are you out of it or what…!" he muttered at himself, "Can this day get any worse…?"

As he approached the gates in a Foundation car, he grumbled about his beloved motorcycle, the same one that always broke down on him and his pals ragged him about. It had broken down again yesterday when he was testing out a new compartment that he would have used to put the drinks in. He recognized the guard that was on duty.

"Yo, Sammy," he greeted.

"What's up, RC?" the guard replied, "You look upset."

"Yeah, I forgot my wallet and didn't realize it until I was almost to the store. That embarrassing or what?"

"Tell me about it," he said with a laugh, "Sounds like old man Murphy's got it in for ya today. Okay, go on in and I'll keep this quiet. No need for Mr. Miles to get wind of this."

"I owe ya one, dude," he answered with a grin and drove on when the gates opened.

As he approached the parking lot for the headquarters itself, he immediately slowed down. Something a ways off looked wrong, very wrong.

RC parked the car against the curb and got out, walking up one of the hills until he came to one of the many trees and shrubs…and after a couple of moments, what he saw made his eyes go wide and him hiss with anger.

There were people being taken out of the headquarters and placed in a pair of trucks…and he thought he recognized that one of those being carried was Devon.

He hurried back to his car, turned the engine, and headed back the way he came. He mumbled something about having found his wallet under the seat of the car to Sammy, who nodded sympathetically and opened the gates again.

Once he was clear of the grounds, he went as fast as he safely could to the park. Michael and Kitt were not going to like this.

000000000000000

Over at one of the tables, Marissa was sitting and reading a book when Laura came up to her.

"Reading again, _nina_? You're here to relax and have fun, not stick your head between the pages," she reproached her as she snatched the book from the younger girl's hands.

"Hey!"

"I'll give it back to you when it's time to go home, no sooner."

"Aww…" she grumbled, then asked, trying to strike up conversation, "You know what…? It seems like the kids here have all kinds of talents, just like the grownups at the Foundation."

"You've seen it too, eh? Becky's good at checking even the smallest details, Chris has quite a few connections, some of which even I don't like…"

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard a rumor that when he's not on the Foundation grounds or with us, he runs around with a street gang."

"I thought listening to gossip was a bad thing. You said so yourself."

"Needless gossip is, yes…but sometimes, it comes in handy. Keep that in mind, too."

The little girl nodded. "I've been reading some different books lately…"

"Like what?"

"Mostly stories about people that wind up having to become leaders in emergencies…and learn what to do along the way. Sometimes, there're even tales of strategy, medieval and modern."

"Aren't you a little young for books like that?"

"Why do you ask? I like them."

"Yeah, but kids your age should be reading kid stories."

"So I'm not a regular kid. I like those kinds of books."

Laura shook her head and murmured, "Considering what you are, I shouldn't be surprised…"

"What do you mean? A lot of people hint that they know some secret about me, but when I ask, they won't say a thing."

"It's not time for you to know yet, and they understand that."

"Aww, you're not gonna tell me either? Maria said that I'm gonna find out very soon, so you may as well tell me!"

Laura peered at her and said in a quiet voice, "Yes, it's a secret, but it's that way for a reason."

Marissa didn't bat an eyelash at the remark.

"I'll talk to _papa_ and if he approves, I'll tell you. All right?"

"Okay." While Laura walked off, the younger girl then turned towards the curb and looked for a familiar vehicle…and when she found it, she grinned and waved at Kitt.

"_Some people just don't understand good literature,"_ he said through the comlink that was on her wrist.

"Tell me about it! Kitty, don't you ever play? Aren't you bored just sitting there?"

"_I do play, little one…just in a different way…and usually with Michael."_

"Like how?"

"_You'd be surprised how many times we've gotten dirty by chasing each other and playing a type of 'tag'…as well as water fights. Later, when we get back, how about we do that?"_

"Sounds good!"

She then saw another familiar vehicle arrive at the park. The door opened and RC came out, then looked quickly for Michael.

"_RC doesn't look well."_

"Yeah," she agreed, "And he doesn't have any drinks. Kitty, I'm gonna get closer so we can hear what's going on."

"_That isn't a good idea—"_

He saw her move towards RC, who was now talking to Michael.

"_Rissie! Rissie, no!"_

000000000000000

Marissa wasn't the only one to see that something was wrong: so did Michael. He looked up from talking to Rodrigo and saw RC running towards them…without any drinks and with a rather negative expression on his face.

"Hey, what happened, RC? Bike break down again en route?"

"This's no time to rag my wheels or for jokin'," he replied, "Something big and bad's gone down at the HQ."

"What do you mean? Sit down and take your time."

"There's no time! I forgot my wallet and went back to the Foundation. There were a buncha guys and gals there, carrying people into a pair of semi trucks, and a lot of them. Michael, some group broke into the HQ and took everyone…"

"What! RC, you sure?"

"As sure as I am that I'm black. One of the ppl being taken away, and from the looks of it, drugged, was Devon."

Michael swore in a low voice, angry. "Tell me everything you saw, every detail."

RC nodded, sat down and brought up everything that he could think of…including that the FLAG staff were carried into the trucks, some of the carriers were wearing gas masks.

"We can't afford for these kids to find out what's happened, not yet. There'll be a panic…and I don't want to know how Marissa's going to react."

"We don't have a choice on the last one," RC answered.

"Yes we do. We'll tell them all later, her included."

"Michael, we _don't_ have a choice."

"Why not?"

"Because she already knows." As he said this, RC looked meaningfully off to his left.

Michael turned in the same direction and saw Marissa a short ways off, sitting under a tree…and looking right at them.

He groaned at this. The little girl had heard everything.

RC looked too, then said, "Ya know, the little tyke and Rodrigo's kid are pretty danged responsible…more than kids their age. Her knowin' maybe isn't such a bad thing."

"_I agree. Those two can handle the children while the facts are being obtained."_

Michael nodded, then said, "Marissa, since you know all about it, go get Laura and come back here. We need to find a place to put everyone, the Foundation's not safe right now."

"I already know where: Chris Sato's place is big enough. It's close to a mansion; I've been there a couple of times."

RC and Michael nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. Now go get Laura."

Marissa nodded, got up and hurried off, keeping her face blank.


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4: Decisions

Laura looked from Marissa and Michael to the huge mansion in front of them. Of course, it wasn't anything like their home in the Foundation headquarters, but it was still impressive, with its early 19th century design, from the roof, to the marble columns and the balconies and a nice-sized courtyard, swimming pool...so to speak, the works.

"Perfect. This place is perfect," Marissa whispered.

"Just what are you up to?" the older girl whispered back, "You've been quiet the whole trip from the park…and with that look on your face."

"Just thinking," the younger replied, her tone solemn. She turned to her friend and added, "Laura, if we can get permission from Mrs. Sato, I want to see you, Becky and Chris. Quietly."

"All right…but why?"

"Later."

Laura sighed and looked at Becky, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask me," was the quiet statement, "You know her better than I do."

"I'll do the talking," Michael said to them, "So be quiet. Chris, I hope your parents are as understanding as you say."

000000000000000

Devon groaned as he slowly began to come to…just as he had done the last time he had been abducted…which had been the start of September, when Parkson had gotten his hands on him and Marissa both.

_Just…what happened…?_ He thought as he tried to move, and found he could not, _Last thing…was drinking tea. Earl Grey. Caroline brought it…_

"Devon…? Devon, are you awake…?" he heard from beside him, another familiar voice. Female, but older than the one he woke to last time…

"B…Bon…nie?"

"Yes. I was worried…I was busy in the lab when the place filled with gas…gas that made me go to sleep. Next I knew, I was in here…wherever here is."

He tried to nod, more forcefully, and found his head moving very slowly…as though he were in something very thick and sticky.

"You've been asleep longer…were you hit by gas too?"

"No…drank…your tea…"

"Devon…I didn't send any tea to you."

"What…?"

"I didn't."

"Caroline…gave me…tea you made. "

"Caroline, huh…? You were drugged, then. Never thought that woman would be a snake in the grass."

He remained still as he checked the feel of the floor…as well as the vibrations underneath him.

"A truck…we're being transported somewhere."

She nodded and helped him regain movement of his body…then helped him sit up.

"Do…they know we're awake? Are others waking up? How many have…"

"I don't know. I've been awake only a little while longer than you. But there're a lot of people in here, Devon."

"We'll have to assume that most, if not all of the people in the Foundation building have been…captured." He shivered, thinking back.

"Something wrong?"

"Rissie had one of her dreams last night. I thought it was just a nightmare, but…I'm starting to wonder."

"What happened in it?"

"She said that a black shadow had covered the headquarters, taking all the adults and leaving all the children."

"That sounds about right," she murmured, "Did she say anything else?"

"Not…that could help us, no."

At that moment, the two of them heard a small mechanical sound coming from the wall beside him and they turned.

In the wall, a small, black window was being rolled down…an opening that would fit only a hand, or maybe was only large enough to see through.

Bonnie tried to move closer, and behind her, she heard more than one groan. If she was right, others were starting to wake up.

Before she could move much at all, a relatively small, black item popped through the opening in the window, which closed up almost immediately.

"What in blazes is that?"

At almost the same instant Devon asked that, white smoke issued from the black container.

"The gas again!" Bonnie managed to get out and tried to hold her breath…which didn't help.

The last thing she heard before darkness took her once again was coughing from Devon and others.

000000000000000

Michael nodded quietly, relieved. "Thank you, Mrs. Sato. I mean it."

"Oh it's no problem, Michael. Devon and the others have always looked out for us. Now it's our turn. We'll take care of the children. You go and find these ruffians and bring their parents back."

"Before anything can be done, we have to find out who has them, and why."

"Oh, most assuredly," she said, smiling.

"That's right," he added, "If you need anything, or if something happens—"

"Don't worry! We'll be fine…we'll all be fine."

Michael nodded and left the room.

Once he did, she nodded to her husband and they both left to make sure the children were comfortable.

One of the maids, that was outside the door came in. When she closed it, she quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? It's me, Baletta. Guess who showed up? Yeah, Michael Knight. Listen, I'll give you the phone number here…"

000000000000000

Marissa was walking with Chris and Laura towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Just what are you thinking of?"

"Well, with all the adults kidnapped, it's gonna get really nasty, this situation," she replied, "and the longer it drags on, the more likely that a few of our parents are going to die."

"True, true…but Marissa, you've been thinking something ever since the picnic was cancelled and throughout the trip here. I know that look," Chris added.

She chuckled and replied, "You're getting to know me pretty well…just like Michael is with Bonnie and father…" Her laugh faded at that, and her eyes became distant.

"Marissa, they'll be okay," Laura said, noticing the change in the little girl, "But I want to know too…do you have something in mind?"

Marissa stopped walking and looked straight at them. She then said, "You know what…I think I'm not thirsty after all. How about we chat elsewhere?"

Laura shook her head, "Oh no. We'll get water, then head for the room and talk there."

The other two nodded and continued on without another word and got three glasses of water, then went to Chris' room.

Once the door was closed, the other occupant of the room, Becky, fidgeted on the bed and said, "Okay…we're here, like you wanted. Now, what's on your mind?"

Marissa took a deep breath and asked, "Earlier, at the picnic, we were talking about the abilities of the children here, and how in their way, they're just like the adults in the Foundation."

"Si," Laura agreed, "And like I said this morning before we left, maybe someday we'll be able to do our part for not just the Foundation, but this country as well, maybe the world."

The young lady looked at everyone else directly and asked, "You still feel like that? I hope?"

"Yeah—" Laura then interrupted herself as she looked at her younger friend. "You…you can't be thinking of…"

"You got it," was the reply.

"What?" Chris asked.

"A little trial by fire for us."

Laura added faintly, "We're going to go in…to rescue them? Ourselves?"

Becky's face also dawned comprehension and she breathed, "You can't be serious."

Marissa didn't say a thing, simply looked at all of them.

Chris stated, "She's serious. Crazy…but serious."

Laura asked, "Say that we go along with this, kid, just how would we pull it off? These guys managed to infiltrate Foundation Headquarters, gas and take away every adult that was there. No kids were there, because we were all at the picnic."

"Exactly. We've got a lot of kids here, 20 in total, from nine to as old as sixteen. If the others were here, it'd be 9-18, almost 19, and almost double the numbers. I don't think any of them would want to just sit around while the grownups try to handle this. Laura, you remember what happened with one of father's cases? An espionage that went bad when the employees were taken prisoner?"

"Aye. It went from bad to worse. By the time that the Foundation and Michael were able to get in and arrest them, a lot of them died. He nearly did, too, when a bomb went off. _Papa_ and Devon talked about it and I happened to overhear. They never found out, though."

"We can't let that happen again. It isn't strangers' lives on the line, it's our own parents."

Chris nodded, then asked, "After the children are called in, what then?"

"We find out where and who has them…then we make a game plan, as Michael calls it. Laura, I know you and Becky are good with strategy."

"_Si_, but on this scale…? Marissa, you certainly don't play small."

"Maybe not, but this is no game, either. I'm also going to see if we can get a little inside help."

The others nodded. "I think I know a way we might be able to do it. I'll see about getting some of the info we need, then we get started. Chris, Becky, I'll need all the phone numbers that you know, and combine them with mine and Marissa's. We're going to need transportation, so some of the older ones will need their wheels also."

Chris nodded, "I think I may even be able to get some of my friends on the outside to help, too."

"Friends on the outside? You mean some street punks?" Laura asked, "We need help, not back-stabbing trouble."

"They're not punks!"

"Chris…over here," Marissa said and talked to him quietly.

"Laura," Becky said, "We're really gonna do this…?"

"Why not? We've talked about being able to do our part to help the Foundation and everyone. Well…the time can't get any more important than this."

"Yeah, but…I'm a bit scared."

Laura ruffled her hair, "We all are...but the kid's right…if we don't, I have a very bad feeling a lot of people are going to die."

"You have whispers, too? Devon muttered something about it, and I know Marissa mentioned them, but…"

"Yes, I have them, too. It's in my bloodline, and hers."

She nodded, and saw Marissa look back to the others.

"Don't you worry about that, Chris, you hear me?"

"Yes, Marissa."

"Okay. I'll get the phone book, in case anyone we know we don't have the numbers for. Laura, you find out the who and the ransom demands. Once you do, I'll go talk to someone that came with us and see if I can get him to help us. Whether he does or not, when you get the information, you guys start making the phone calls. We'll need all the people we can get."

"And see about strategy," Laura added and Becky confirmed with a nod.

"Who're you going to talk to?" Chris asked.

Marissa smiled and answered, "The first friend I ever had."

000000000000000

Michael paced the floor in the Sato house, thinking, when the phone rang. He looked right at Chris' parents, who nodded. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_This Michael Knight?"_

"Depends on who's asking."

"_Depends on if you want a whole bunch of people to die or not."_

His head shot up and he asked, "How'd you get this number?"

"_A loyal comrade. Now, for who we are, which is the True Liberty Movement. This government has become corrupt, and it's time for it to be wiped clean, and begin from scratch, just as our forefathers did centuries ago."_

"The True Liberty Movement, huh? What do you want, besides cleaning the slate?"

"_Soon, you'll be receiving a list of names. They're our comrades that are political prisoners, unjustly imprisoned by the dirty rulers. You are to get them all released within 48 hours, including the one that this filthy country sent to a neighbor, deluding their leaders."_

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then you had better plan on a mass funeral. Oh…and if the deadline passes without results, then expect our prisoners to be executed, one every two hours. We already have a prime one picked out for the first one. Now what was his name…Devon…?"

"Now listen here, you—"

"_Ah, ah, ah! Release them, or he's the first to die. You'll receive the list in five minutes, through the fax at your current location."_

The phone went dead.

Michael nearly slammed it on the hook, but restrained himself just in time.

"What was that?"

"The kidnappers," he replied and repeated what was said about them. At the end, he added, "If they're not released in 48 hours, the first one they're going to kill is Marissa's father."

The woman murmured something and the father asked, "Devon Miles! You're going to do something about this, aren't you?"

"No way are they gonna kill him, or anyone," he said and left the room. Chris' parents followed him.

A moment later, Marissa peeked around the corner, then turned back to the other person with her.

"You got all that, Laura?"

"_Si_, and I wish I didn't. You're going to talk to him now?"

"Yes."

The older girl nodded gravely, then said, "_Buena suerte, Marissita…tu necesitas."_

"Huh?"

"Good luck…you're going to need it."

000000000000000

Marissa made as if she was reading a book at an outdoor table, something that everyone knew she was always doing…although at the moment, she was carefully looking through the top of it at the driveway, where Michael was sitting on the curb, talking to KITT.

_Come on, come on already,_ she thought.

After a few minutes more, Michael got up and went inside.

She waited a couple minutes more, then carefully got down and walked over to him.

"Hi, Kitty," she said.

"_Rissie! Are you all right?"_

"Yeah…Kitty, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"_What is it, Marissa? It must be important for you to wait for Michael to leave before approaching me."_

"You noticed?"

"_But of course, little one."_

She smiled, and then her face became serious. "Kitt, what all did he tell you?"

"_Everything. This True Liberty Movement, as they call themselves, are nothing but terrorists."_

"Then you also know that the first one they'll kill, if we don't do something, is father."

"_Yes, I do. And one of the 'prisoners' they want released is Douglas Parkson. They were very specific about him."_ There was a pause before he asked, _"Marissa, just what is going on? Laura's right, you have been a bit too quiet since the picnic was cancelled. I suggest you tell me, if you don't want Michael to know."_

"All right, Kitty. Laura, Becky and I aren't exactly playing games inside. We're getting ready to mobilize ourselves."

"_Mobilize…? Oh my goodness, are you thinking what I think you are…?"_

"Yes. We're going to go in and rescue our own parents."

"_Rissie, I can tell from your tone that you're not joking, and you're not playing any child's games, so you know how dangerous—"_

"Yes, I know, and so do the others."

"_So why are you telling me?"_

"Because we want your help."

There was a long pause before Kitt said, _"You want my—why shouldn't I just call Michael and tell him what you're planning?"_

"Kitt, do you remember the last hostage situation? An espionage gone bad?"

"_Yes."_

"Remember how many people died when you and Michael were finally able to get in?"

"_It was a complete disaster. Michael nearly died too. Marissa, how did you know that?"_

"I have my ways. The point is, Kitt, that if we leave it only to the few Foundation adults not captive, or them and the cops, it'll be that all over again…although it'll really be worse."

"_That may be true, but—"_

Marissa stared directly at Kitt and said, "Listen. We're going to go and complete this mission of ours, with or without you. I'd rather it be with."

Kitt thought for a long moment. Marissa was quite right in most respects about the situation, although sense told him that he should call Michael right now.

However, there was one factor that she had not known about: In Montana, Kitt had sworn an oath that he would protect Marissa from harm, no matter what. She had become determined since she was rescued, maybe strong headed…and would most likely find a way for them to sneak out, even if he contacted his partner.

"_Very well,"_ he said, _"Until this situation is resolved, Marissa, I am yours to command."_

She nodded and replied, "Thank you, Kitt."

"That went easier than I thought," they heard from behind them.

Marissa turned and saw Laura standing on the walkway.

"Eavesdropping? How are the phone calls coming along?"

Laura replied, "Well. Everyone that we've called is up in arms about this. They're calling the friends we don't have the numbers for right now. They should be here in an hour and a half. They're to tell Michael and Chris' parents that they're here to visit us and play."

"Transportation?"

"Plenty for everyone. Kitt won't be the only car involved."

"_Laura, I have a question, if I may…just who will be the leader in this mission?"_

There was a quiet moment before Laura replied, "She's becoming good at teaching the children to behave, as well as talking to people. Marissa will lead us, and I will be her second-in-command."

"M-me?"

"_That sounds accurate, and acceptable. Rissie, Laura, if this is going to be a true group that's mobilizing, a name should be chosen."_

The two girls nodded. "Hmm, FLAG kids?"

"No, that sounds too corny," Laura replied.

"_Little FLAGs?"_

"Goodness, no! That's worse." She thought for a moment, then said, "It has to clearly say who we are and what we stand for…"

"Hmm…"

Marissa snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"Got what?"

"How about this: The Foundation's Youth?"

Laura looked first at her, then Kitt, trying the name in her mouth.

"Hmm…Foundation's Youth…I like it!"

"_Foundation's Youth…it has a very nice ring to it."_

"All right, then! Foundation's Youth it is."

"Marissa…no, Riss…I imagine that before you get underway, you'll want to talk to your father."

"Yes, I do. Hey, Kitt, any way that can be done?"

"_Yes, Marissa. I can intercept the phone calls going to the Sato mansion, and reroute the terrorists to the auto phone. At the same time, if you wish, I'll also try to trace the call, so that we have a definite destination."_

"Good, do it," Laura stated.

"There's one thing, though…they won't let me talk to him if it's a kid on the phone. Is there any way that you can make my voice, well…older?"

"_As a matter of fact, yes. I do have your voice on file, and I can alter it accordingly."_

"That sound all right with you, Laura?"

"Yes."

"All right, that's what we'll do. Now, how's the strategy going?"

"The last part can not be planned out until we find out the location."

"Okay, we'd better stay nearby until the others get here, or the terrorists call again, whichever comes first," Marissa said to the others.


	5. The Launch of a Mission

_Chapter 5: The Launch of a Mission_

Kitt, Laura and Marissa didn't have all that long to wait.

"_Laura, Rissie, I have an incoming call. It's the True Liberty Movement."_

Marissa looked at her older friend and said, "Let me know when you're ready."

"_One moment…all right. Speak clearly…and choose your words as an adult would. You're on."_

"Hello?" Marissa asked.

"_Who's this, and where's Knight?"_

"Michael Knight is indisposed at the moment. For this call, you're dealing with me, and my own name is unimportant."

"_Okay lady, I'll settle for you…for now. What about our demands?"_

"We're seeing what we can do. Currently, we're tracking the locations of the prisoners you want."

"_Keep in mind, 48 hours, or Miles gets it first."_

"Speaking of which, I want to speak to Devon Miles."

"_Whatever for?"_

"I want to make sure he's all right. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"_What, you don't believe me? You playing with me, babe?"_

Laura winced but held her tongue.

"Now you listen to me, buster. I don't play around, especially with stakes like these. Now, you let me speak to Devon Miles, or the deal's off. You hear me?"

There was a long pause before he replied, _"I'll get the old man. Hold on."_

"Nice work!" Laura whispered.

Marissa nodded and said quietly, "Kitt, when you hear father get on the phone, drop the phony voice."

"_But of course."_

Another pause ensured before a more familiar voice came over the line.

"_Hello?"_

Marissa felt a wave of pain hit her, but managed to keep her tone to only a small waver, "Father?"

"_Poppet!"_

"Yes, it's me. Is everyone all right? Are _you_ okay?"

"_Yes, we're fine…a little groggy, but we're okay. Where's Michael?"_

"Busy, like I said. Father, listen. We're organizing a rescue. You will know when we get there."

"_I expect it."_

Marissa's voice caught in her throat for a second and she said after taking a breath, "I love you, father."

There was a small gasp on the other end, then a quiet and soft, yet touched voice said, _"I…I…"_ He then breathed something before saying, _"We will be in touch."_

There was a quick interruption before the voice from before said, _"You satisfied, woman?"_

Kitt signaled that the older voice was back online, so she replied, "Yes, quite. Knight will be on the other end next time."

"_He better be. Remember, the clock's ticking."_

There was a loud click.

"How'd I do?"

"_Excellent, Rissie."_

"Kitty…what does 'poppet' mean? Father's calling me that a lot lately."

"_It's a British term of endearment, meaning 'dear'."_

"Oh…did you run the trace?"

"_I certainly did. The phone line wasn't scrambled, thank goodness. I've located the call from a recently abandoned building that was last used as an office, about 19 miles south outside of the city. I have some photographs online of the building as well. Do you want to see them?"_

"Yes," Laura agreed, and Marissa echoed the reply.

As Kitt began to display the pictures, he was surprised that Marissa had not asked what it was Devon had breathed before being taken off of the phone. Although, it was strange of him to say _"Je t'aime"_.

000000000000000

Devon listened to the terrorist as he spoke some final words before hanging up. He sat back down, beside Bonnie.

"Some man I am," he murmured sadly, "Even now, I can't even outright tell my own daughter that I love her…dearly."

She touched his shoulder gently and said, "I think she knows anyway…I mean, if you know what to look for, it's obvious how you feel."

"Yes, but…" his voice caught in his throat, "Just then…even though she was worried and maybe frightened…she said that she loves me, flat out. I…it took me a long time before I could admit to Michael my feelings about him…I don't want it to take years for this."

"Maybe your feelings now are strong enough to block being able to express them."

"Hey! What're you talking about?" one of the terrorists snapped.

"Cool it," the man that was on the phone said, "As long as they're not planning to be heroes, let 'em talk. Ain't that right, Miles?"

"Yes…quite," he said faintly.

"Good," he said then turned back to his partner. "Keep in mind the extra. Our friends in Mexico want the guy in Canada back…and they've said that if we find any Gypsies here, they get hauled off to Mexico, dead or alive, and we get a bonus coming to us."

"How do we know a Gypsy from a normal person, anyway, Marco?"

"Believe me, Torres, I'll know…I've been told what to look for. But if you must, you'll get a certain vibe from the person…"

Devon listened quietly. He had a feeling that these men were not talking about the nomadic people when they said "Gypsies".

_Rissie…please, don't get yourself killed._

000000000000000

Marissa's eyes went wide as she looked outside.

"Oh my…Laura!"

Laura went to the window and looked, then said something incredulously in Spanish before adding in English, "That's all of them…raising the total to 50."

"There'll be more before we're finished," the younger girl stated, and then asked, "The strategy?"

"It's ready. All 50 won't be able to see the strategy from Kitt's monitor, so I suggest that every 10 people select a group leader. That way, 5 group leaders and us will be able to see properly."

"Good idea. Although when we see about the rest, Kitt might have to use that projector Bonnie fitted him with before all this started."

"The rest…? Riss, what are you talking about?"

It was surprising. Ever since this mission had been born and the first group accepted it as such, Laura had stopped calling her _Marissita_, or even "kid"…but called her "Riss", as though it were a nickname for an older girl.

"We're going to make a small stop on the way to the hostage grounds," she replied, "and see if we can use Chris' idea."

Laura's eyes went very wide. "Th-the street punks?"

"Why not? Even if they are street punks, they've seen more fighting than most in this group has done. It wouldn't hurt to have some seasoned firepower on our side to back us up, in case the terrorists decide to forget that we're not exactly adults and engage in hand-to-hand combat."

"I don't like this…but you are our leader. If you say we go see Chris' friends, that's what we'll do."

"And I do say so. Now, have those 5 group leaders meet me at Kitt."

"Yes, Marissa."

000000000000000

As good as her word, within 15 minutes, Marissa and Laura were standing around Kitt, as well as 5 other people.

Chris Sato, one of the leaders, looked anxiously at the others that had been chosen to represent 10 people each. Janice Tampa was sixteen and tall at five foot seven, with flowing brown hair, brown eyes, good complexion, shape and tone. She was also the kind that while friendly was no-nonsense, a quality that had come into play when she was selected to lead her group. Christina Wilkins was mousy for a seventeen year old, with blonde hair and blue eyes, but beneath that, she was skilled at karate and was good at mediation. Mark Towers was the oldest of the five at nineteen years old and six foot, with curly black hair that was in copy of Michael's hairstyle and looked as though he had been busy at the gym…which he had, since he was fourteen. He too was skilled in fighting, although his was more of a brawler's style, opposite Christina.

The other group leader was Kate Sora, the youngest of the group leaders at fourteen years old and five foot 2, with red hair and green eyes. She had been studying leadership for the past few years, as well as a type of martial arts. She rarely spoke, but when she did, others listened.

Laura now spoke to them all.

"So that everyone knows, this is the command structure: Your groups answer to each of you, you 5 answer to both myself and Marissa Miles…and I answer to her. She is the leader, I am the second-in-command and strategist."

The group leaders nodded assent and made positive sounds.

Marissa said, "As you know, our parents have been taken hostage by a terrorist group called the True Liberty Movement. In less than 48 hours, they intend on killing the first hostage: Devon Miles." Her words were intentional: not simply her father, though that was true, but by name.

Now there were plenty of angry sounds coming from the group, and no wonder.

"Becky Curtis, Laura Mariz and Kitt have come up with a strategy, as well as a road route we'll be taking." Marissa then turned to the vehicle and said, "Kitt, let's go over the strategy."

"_Yes, Marissa,"_ he replied and brought up the first diagram, a blueprint, on one of the monitors. _"The place that the hostages are being held is approximately 19 miles south of Los Angeles. The building itself is approximately half the size of the Foundation headquarters, with three entrances: at the south end, the north and the east."_ Kitt then brought up on the second screen a map, as well as a specific route, marked in red lines. The three entrances to the hostage grounds were also marked: South in green, north in black, east in yellow. _"When we leave here, we have one stop to make: 5 miles from the city limits is a bar, where one of the local gangs hangs out. Marissa and Laura will be attempting to enlist their assistance."_

"When we go in, I want only myself, Laura, Chris, Mark and one other to go in. Make sure the other person is at least sixteen," Marissa put in.

"_Whether or not this is successful, we will pause once we're outside the city limits to review the strategy one last time. We will then approach the structure from the south side, which is a security camera blind spot. Then, I will deactivate any security alarm systems the enemy will have in place."_ On the blueprint screen, Kitt marked the trail in red. _"At that time, the five groups will split up. Team 1, Chris' group, will take the south side, while Teams 2 and 4, Christina and Janice's respectfully, takes the east and Mark's team, 3, will take the north. At the same time, Kate's team will make a diversion in order to bring some of the terrorists out of doors."_ Team 1 was marked in cyan, 2 in orange, 3 in brown, 4 in gray and 5 in magenta, all in the appropriate positions. _"If we are successful in securing the gang, we should be able to have backup on all groups. Once the east side has been secured, Teams 2 and 4 will split up, the former making their way towards the largest rooms, located at the center and will rescue the hostages as they go along, while the latter meets up with Laura and Marissa, who will be going to the center as well from another direction. Team 4 will then act as armed escort for them."_

"You mean a bodyguard unit," Christina said.

"_That is correct. Once the teams reach the center, Marissa will send me a signal via her comlink, at which time I will call the police."_

"Sounds simple enough," Mark stated, "But what concerns me is if any of the teams get ambushed."

"_There is only a 10.03 probability that they will be able to recover enough to pull an ambush."_

"One other worry," Chris asked, "I know we're doing this without any of the adults. If Michael and the others catch up, they're going to try to take us back. What then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there…if we do," Laura replied, "And if they try to…that doesn't mean they'll succeed."

The others nodded. They knew from reputation that Laura was the kind of girl that was good at sneaking off when she wanted to.

"Are there any questions?" Marissa asked.

"I guess the only thing to ask," Janice said, "Is when we depart."

There was a rather definite affirmative sound to this.

She replied, her tone solid and firm…just as it had been in her nightmare, "Round your team members for a short address. We leave immediately afterwards."

000000000000000

Michael looked from a window in the living room to the telephone. Even though they had said they would call every hour, the True Liberty Movement was an hour late…and he didn't know if that was because they had a mishap…or if they were playing with him.

He waited, wanting to speak to one of the hostages while he was using the Sato's computer to find information on the Movement… and he was waiting as well, to try to get a trace on the hideout.

He checked his watch…and saw that in a few seconds, it would be 2 hours since the last phone call.

The phone rang. He immediately went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_So it's you, Knight. You're there."_

"What about it? You didn't kill anyone early, did you? Never heard from you."

"_No games, Knight. I know you were out an hour ago, checking the locations of our comrades. So that you wouldn't be stalling, we just sent that info to you."_

"What! I don't know what you're playing at, but you never called."

"_Bull! We know where you were an hour ago."_

"Whatever. Let me talk to Devon Miles."

"_What, you too? What's he to you, anyway?"_

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, me too?"

"_The FLAG woman an hour ago wanted to talk to him, too…and she was more honest than you are."_

"FLAG woman…?" he asked, puzzled…then added angrily, "Cut the games yourself. We don't have any female FLAG staff here!"

Right then, he heard a familiar sound…the sound of a vehicle starting. A second later, two more turned over the engine...then three…until it seemed there were at least 50 or so engines running…all at one time.

Then, he heard another familiar sound…of a certain vehicle taking off.

_Oh no, _he thought, dropped the phone and brought up his comlink.

"Kitt, what's going on?"

There was no answer.

That's when he had a sick feeling in his gut. A FLAG woman that didn't exist here, the missing phone call, someone wanting to talk to Devon…

Michael immediately ran out of the mansion…and was greeted by a sight…the sight of 10 vehicles of different kinds pulling away from the place.

He peered to the right…and saw who was the one in the lead…and that he was leaving.

"_Kitt!_ " he shouted into the comlink, "Where're _you_ going!"

"_Michael, forgive me…this is the only way."_

"You come back here right now!"

"_No, Michael…that is one order I will not obey. I have no choice. I'm sorry."_

"_Kitt!"_

The 10th vehicle was now turning the corner…and went out of sight.


	6. After the Launching: Three Paths

I've got a mega-update for you guys tonight: 4 chapters at one shot! Like I said days ago, part of the secret surrounding Laura, Devon, Rodrigo and Marissa will be revealed in them...as well as lots of other stuff! Hope you'll like them!

To the reviewers:

Knightsky: Yeah, Devon is like a typical father, and it's still very new to him!

MRlovesDC: You better believe I'm gonna finish this story! Plus, there are others to come in the future.

Macri007: I hope you'll like these next 4 chapters as well.

KITT40146: I hate not being able to send a review to the same chapter twice. I love the way your story is going, especially with Devon and the starts of the breakup of Elizabeth and Wilton. As to my chapters...I had some fun thinking and writing up that strategy. That wasn't originally in the typewritten story, and neither was the conversation between Michael and Rodrigo as to the truth (you'll see what I mean!)

Now, on with the fic!

_Chapter 6: After the Launching: Three Paths_

_Michael_

As he stood staring at the 10 vehicles that were leaving, Michael thought back to everything that had happened ever since they had arrived at the Sato mansion. While he and RC were talking to the terrorists, Marissa and the other children had been staying out of the adults' hair, keeping mostly to either Chris' room or a patio. Even when a lot more children came in, he had not really thought about it, as he had been told that they were just visiting and would not be there overnight.

He had not expected _this_.

Not only had the visiting children left, but so had the ones that came with the adults…and they had taken Kitt with them.

_I have no choice…what the hell does he mean by that? And he actually refused to obey an order. He did that sometimes, but only when my life was in danger…and this doesn't fit that._

"Yo, Mike, what's the haps? You look mighty ticked."

"You're not gonna believe this, RC," he replied, and then told his younger friend what happened, including that Kitt was with them.

"Whoa! Sneaky little devils," the Negro answered at the end of the tale, "Anyone wanna take bets as to what the lady's real name is?"

"Yeah: one of the kids."

"Think, dude: what kid would have the guts, much less the need, to fake an adult voice and talk to Devon?"

The two adults looked at each other and Michael's face brightened in comprehension.

"Marissa."

"Bingo. Mike, something else's happened. Those bad dudes think we pulled a double play on 'em, and they sure ain't happy. No wonder, knowin' what I do now."

"What did they say?"

RC looked down at the pavement for a long moment, then said, "They'll be callin' more often: every 45 minutes instead of every hour. If that 'lady' is on this end again, they'll kill Devon. Also, they've said that if you go anywhere, use a certain mobile phone, attachable to any car. They said where it was…and I found it." He raised his left hand, showing the object as well as the black wires.

He nodded. "RC, go and get Rodrigo Mariz. I have no idea what those kids are up to and why they've got Kitt, but we've got to find them."

"Hold the phone, dude," RC replied, "I overheard somethin' Laura said in the kitchen when she was gettin' drinks…something about not liking street punks, but that 'she' was right. Then a couple minutes later, she went and got a road map."

Michael thought for a moment, then asked, "Which of the kids would be involved with 'street punks'?"

Right then, Mrs. Sato came out and said, "Michael, there's someone on the phone, asking for you. When I asked who it was, the request repeats. I don't understand a bit of it."

Michael nodded and hurried back inside, getting on the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Michael, this is Kitt."_

"Kitt? What's going on?"

"_By the time that this message is being played back, the children and I will have already departed. Marissa knows about the oath that Devon had me take, the one that prevents me from lying or misleading FLAG staff. To that end, I have recorded this message, set to broadcast via telephone once we are 2 miles away, and is only activated by your voice pattern._

I know that you are thinking that I've been taken on a joyride, or tricked, or something—" 

"Got that right," he muttered.

"_But that is the farthest thing from the truth. You see, we are on a very important and serious mission. They may be children, but I have to admit, they are rather clever…and capable. Michael, several months ago, in Montana, I swore an oath: to protect Rissie from harm, no matter what. I realized that she and the others would mobilize and carry out their mission, even if I had told you earlier. As such, I have agreed to be a part of this mission and left with them. The children will be all right, but even if you come upon us, say at a bar that gangs would frequent for instance, please don't try to take us back to the mansion or stop us. You're welcome to join us, of course._

"_Michael, trust in me and take care."_ There was a pause before, _"Michael, this is Kitt. By the time that this message is being played back, the children and I will have already departed. Marissa knows about the—"_

He hung up the phone, dazed.

"Dude?" RC asked, concerned.

"It was Kitt…I mean a recorded message from him. He went with the children, said that they've gone on a mission."

"Why'd he go with 'em?"

He sighed, half angry, then replied, "Classic rock and a hard place…go with the kids and protect Marissa…or not cooperate and stay with me…while putting her in jeopardy. He says that in Helena, he swore an oath, a strong one, to protect Marissa from harm, no matter what."

RC whistled. "Rock and a hard place is right. Man, nobody with sense takes that oath lightly, not even him."

Rodrigo came into the living room, concerned as well as irate. "Michael, where's my Laurita?"

Michael and RC took turns explaining the entire thing. By the time they were finished, Rodrigo was shaking his head and speaking in Spanish.

"That sounds just like Laura," he replied, "I knew she was studying strategy, but I didn't think she would use it to this extent."

"What extent?" Michael paled. "No…you've gotta be kidding…"

000000000000000

_Devon_

At that very moment, Bonnie was glaring at one of the terrorists.

"What did you say!" Torres snapped at her.

"You heard me," she replied coldly, "I heard you talking about Gypsies as if they're nothing but sport. If you're really for True Liberty, you wouldn't be looking for them like this."

"What's it to you, bitch? Don't tell me you're one of those freaks!"

"No, I'm not nomadic, but they're human beings, too! If there're any freaks, it'd be you!"

He shot up and moved quickly towards her. At almost the same instant, Devon got up and in front of Bonnie.

Due to that, when Torres threw a hard punch, it connected upside Devon's head instead of hers. He crumpled to the ground.

"Cut that out, Torres! Stand down!" Marco snapped, then walked to them after the other man growled, kicked Devon, in the ribs, then went to another section of the room. Marco said tersely to her and the semi-conscious man, "I wouldn't be talking about things I don't know if I were you, lady. We're not talking about those nomad thieves. At least they're real humans."

"Real humans…? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lady, do yourself a favor: Keep your trap shut about Gypsies and ask nothing. You might actually live that way…intact." He then peered at her closely as if looking for something.

"No," he added, "There's a vibe here, felt it a lot of times…but it's not from you. You're no freak. Be lucky you know that much, woman. Saves you from a trip to Mexico, and believe me…you wouldn't like what's at the end of the journey."

He walked off and Bonnie knelt, checking Devon. Those ribs would hurt, and so would the head injury, but he'd be fine. She felt puzzled, as well as angry…

_Gypsies…? A kind other than the nomads we know about…and he said they're not real…? Just what's going on…?_

000000000000000

_Foundation's Youth_

In the lead car, Kitt, Laura and Marissa looked at each other. Kitt himself was driving, although the Mexican was in the driver's seat, for appearances' sake.

"Riss," she said quietly, "They're going to be tired, soon. Also, it'll be sunset."

"You think I don't know that?" Marissa replied, "But the people in the Foundation have gone without sleep before."

"_Si_, but they're _used_ to it! These kids--"

"Maybe so, but for every bit that we spend sleeping, the less time we have to save them." She sighed, then added, "The ones not driving can nap on the way. That'll help things."

"_Si_, but sleepy drivers are dangerous ones—"

"Laura, you know as well as I do that we can't afford to go off of the plan. Unless you took this into consideration when you, Becky and Kitt came up with it…?"

The older girl shifted in her seat, a bit embarrassed.

"Terrific," Marissa groaned, understanding now why adults used that term with sarcasm.

"_Laura, Rissie, we're approaching the location in question. It's a bar called Viper's Outpost. How strange that it is the hangout for Chris' friends, the Black Dragons."_

The two girls looked at the building in front of them. For a bar, it was a little large with two stories, with a three-story building a short distance away. In the parking lot was a number of motorcycles and very few cars…most likely, belonging to the inhabitants.

Marissa looked to Laura and asked, "You ready? We can skip these guys if you want and go without them."

The Mexican girl shook her head, replying, "_Gracias_…but Riss, even if I don't like them, we _do_ need them. I'll be all right."

She nodded and said, "Kitt, signal the other vehicles, then pull into the lot. Find some good spots."

"_Right away, Marissa."_

He then flashed the turning lights in the agreed pattern: left light three quick times, right light three quick times, then both twice. The driver of the car behind him nodded, then repeated the pattern, although at the last part, the lights alternated once….and on it continued, until the tenth car received the notice.

Once everyone had parked, Marissa said, "Laura, Chris Sato, Mark Towers and…" she trailed off.

The four mentioned went out of their vehicles towards the young leader…as well as Christina.

"I'll go in, too," she replied, her face grave.

"You sure about that? These aren't the normal school bullies," Laura asked.

"I know."

Marissa nodded, "All right then. Stay close, children, and don't get too provoked. We want their help, not a war."

Some of them looked at each other and murmured, "Children…?" but nodded to her.


	7. The Black Dragons

_Chapter 7: The Black Dragons_

As the small group walked towards the bar, Christina asked Laura, "She's younger than a good number of us. I know she's the leader, but…why 'children'?"

The Mexican smiled and answered, "Have you noticed? Marissa doesn't see herself as a child…and doesn't act like one either. Sure, she asks a lot of questions as kids do, but all in all…I think she sees herself as something in between."

"Maybe you're right…it's a bit unnerving…"

"Tell me about it. Even when I first met her, she was like that."

Chris then moved a little quicker until he was beside Marissa. It had been agreed that if the inhabitants or bouncers decided that they didn't want strangers in the bar, he would take care of it.

"Everyone ready?" she asked.

The other four took steadying breaths, but nodded.

"Here we go," she said, braced herself, then opened the door.

The instant she did, they were blasted by music, a hard metallic sound that immediately cut, as though it were the end of a song. Inside, the tables were near full, occupied by men as well as women. Some were wearing what most called the new punk-style (including the disgusting way of piercing noses and Mohawk hair), some looked like they had been in gymnasiums (same as Mark)…and all of them wore black jackets.

And all of those hard faces were staring directly at the small group.

Two of the said faces walked quickly to the door, and one said, "Hey, can't you sissies read? No kids—"

Chris immediately said, "Yo, Chuck, it's cool. These guys're with me."

The one that spoke, Chuck, peered at them with narrowed eyes, which made a long, pale scar that went down the left side of his face from forehead to cheek become more pronounced.

"Hey, you serious? Why're you bringing snot-nosed brats here, pal?"

"We need to talk to Jack. We've got some hot business. Red-hot."

"You do, huh? Hot enough that you're bringing brats to the HQ?"

"More than you think."

He sighed and looked at his companion, a hard-faced teenager with straight and short black hair and brown eyes and a compact-yet-muscular body, then said, "Fine. We'll take you to see him, but it's up to him as to whether it's really important or not."

"Thanks, Chuck," Chris replied, glancing at both men.

"Follow us," they replied tersely and lead the way.

As the group walked, Laura noticed that the others in the bar were looking at them suspiciously, and then greeting Chris as a brother. She frowned.

They went up the stairs and entered a spacious, yet cozy room. In one section was a large table with chairs, with a bar-like counter and stools. Past there was a small kitchen and a smaller room.

Laura wheeled on the others and said, "Chris, they greeted you as one of them! This is your secret?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, Laura. I'm a member of the Black Dragons. I'm Chris the Night Gunner."

Now she looked furious. "Why! These are nothing but street punks! They don't even look decent…and you're one of them! You're—"

"Laura!" Marissa cut in, "That's enough!"

"Back-stabbing trouble, that's what I said—"

The young leader's tone became icy iron as she said, "Laurine Mariz, stand down, now!"

There was nothing but silence.

Marissa continued in the same tone, "Why do you think that Chris kept it a secret in the first place? Because of this very reaction of yours! Snot-nosed brats, indeed…you're acting like one right now."

She had the grace to blush at this.

"Keep comments like that about the Black Dragons to yourself," she added and then turned to the two escorts. Chuck seemed seething below the surface, although the other was looking at them oddly.

"I'm sorry," Marissa said to them, "It won't happen again…will it, Laura?" The last she aimed at the older girl.

"Not again," she replied quickly.

The two men nodded and the one studying them said, "We'll let it pass, then. You handle your underlings well for someone your age…state your business."

She nodded and said, "I'm Marissa. This is Laura Mariz, Christina, Mark…and you obviously know Chris Sato."

He nodded.

"Have you heard of a group called the True Liberty Movement?"

Chuck growled as he heard this. He looked as if he wanted to cut loose, language-wise, but replied, "Yeah. Buncha no good trash heaps…they decided they'd try to use our HQ here for somethin'…"

The other man nodded, adding, "We showed them that they should go elsewhere. Took down two of my boys in the process, though."

"Hey, you wit' those losers?" Chuck asked suspiciously.

"No…no, they're not. I can tell. Anyway, why're you asking about them?"

"They've made a strike and took our families hostage."

Now both men looked enraged, and the mysterious teenager motioned for her to continue.

"Why come to the Black Dragons, though? Not for jollies, I know, but why?"

"Because we could use your help when we go and rescue them."

"You want to make an alliance with the Black Dragons and break out the hostages?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Why should we help you?"

Marissa eyed them coolly, as she had seen Michael and her father do often, then replied, "You want revenge and those terrorists gone. We want our families freed, and we're not about to cave in to the enemy. Simple math, if you think about it. Besides…what'd you guys do here last night?"

"Hey, we didn't do anythin'!" Chuck retorted.

She nodded, "How'd you like to have something to boast about: That you were part of something that took down a bunch of terrorists, got your revenge and saved a lot of lives?"

The teenager thought for a moment, then said, "Wait downstairs, Chuck."

The gangster grunted with a nod and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

The remaining Black Dragon man smiled and looked at the group.

"There's one code we have above all others: You mess with family, we mess with you. Chris is family, to both us and the Foundation, Marissa. Or should it be Miss Miles?"

Laura's eyes went wide, and Marissa's did as well. She barely managed to ask in a somewhat controlled tone, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Chris doesn't tell anything sensitive, just about other kids and some other stuff. You're Marissa Miles, the daughter of Devon Miles, Executive Director of FLAG." He paused before continuing, "You're new to this, but even I can see that you're a good leader, especially when dressing-down one of your own on the spot."

Marissa was quiet for a moment before she asked, "Looks like I'm at a disadvantage. You know a lot about me, but I don't even know who you are."

"Oh, sorry. Chris?"

The young man nodded and said, "This is Jack Hunter. He's the leader of the Black Dragons."

Seeing the reactions, milder ones than were expected, Jack replied, "Sorry for the deception, Miss Miles, but I needed to test you. What visitors say to the home underlings isn't necessarily what will be said to the leader, much less the truth. Remember that."

"Mr. Hunter," Marissa started to say.

He chuckled nervously and scrubbed a hand through the messy hair. "Hey now, that makes me sound old. Call me Jack."

"If you'll call me Marissa."

"All right, Marissa it is." He then looked at the others before saying, "I know this isn't all there is to you. How many strong are you?"

Chris replied, "50 strong."

"Fifty? What's the range?"

"Nine to nineteen. Half are capable of fighting."

He nodded. "Marissa, I want to get together with you and your strategists, so that we can go over the plan, if you've got one."

"Oh we do," she replied, "Laura's one, Becky Curtis is another…and the third one…is not the conventional strategist. Your guys will have to keep the nature of the third one under wraps."

He nodded, then said, "Can't wait to meet him. The rest of you guys, wait up here for now. I'll see about getting ya somethin' to eat and appropriate stuff to drink."

"Thank you."

Outside, Jack's eyes widened when he saw the black Trans-Am.

"This is your third strategist? You're not putting me on with a show, are you?"

Kitt replied, indignant, _"I beg your pardon!"_

Laura tried to hide a smile when she saw him turn as white as a sheet.

"Jack, this is Kitt," Marissa said, her own smile visible, "Kitt, this is Jack Hunter, the leader of the Black Dragons."

"_Hello, Jack. Marissa is correct, but to be more precise, I am the voice of the Knight Industries 2000. K.I.T.T. for easy reference…or Kitt, if you prefer."_

"Hey Kitt, while I get Becky, can you bring up the battle plan?"

"_But of course. I take it that the Black Dragons have agreed to the alliance?"_

He chuckled and said, "Yeah. So you're the third strategist?"

"_That's correct. It will be easier if you watch the plan from close up. Get in, but please don't touch any controls."_

With that, Kitt opened the driver's side door, to Jack's surprise. As soon as he sat down, the AI brought up the plan from earlier, explaining it in detail, as well as the situation itself.

When Marissa came back with Becky, she found Jack asking Kitt questions and nodding at some of the answers.

He turned and saw the three girls, then said, "It's a sound plan, with very few weak spots, namely with the chance of an ambush and the amount of fighters you've got. If it's all right, I'll see about strengthening those spots."

The three others nodded after a moment.

Jack nodded, "Good. Now, I know it's just about sunset, so you guys can stay here for the night."

"Jack, with all due respect," Marissa replied, "Every minute that we do nothing—"

He smiled and replied, "Marissa, a good leader also knows when the troops need to rest. Besides, it'll take me a few hours to bring in some backup of my own. May as well use the time to rest and refresh yourselves."

She was quiet for a minute, and nodded, asking, "All right, but where do you intend on all 50 of us staying at?"

"You saw the 3 story building beside Viper's Outpost, right? Well, it used to be a hotel. A few of us live there, and it's mostly empty. Plus, I know the landlord. It won't be a problem."

Marissa nodded, "I'll tell the others, then. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

She paused for a moment, then said, "Thank you."

He smiled and replied, "Haven't been thanked much in my life, especially when it's battle related. Nice feeling. Anyway, no problem. Anything to help out Chris' friends and family….and boy does he ever have good friends."

000000000000000

Michael and RC looked about as they drove. It was already sunset, and soon it would be night-time. The older man had a feeling that the kids would be stopping somewhere for the night, unless they decided to push it until dawn…which RC didn't think was likely.

"A bar that gangs frequent," he murmured while waiting for a traffic light to turn green.

"Come again?" RC asked.

"Something Kitt said in the recorded message: 'even if you come upon us, say at a bar that gangs would frequent for instance, please don't try to take us back to the mansion or stop us.' That's got to be a coded message as to one of the stops on their route. Problem is, I don't go to places like that often unless it's a case…and I definitely don't visit the local bars."

The young Negro man chuckled, bemused.

"What's so funny?"

"I wasn't goin' to mention this, dude, but ever since I moved to the Foundation, I've been checking up on the local gangs. My rep as the Street Avenger caught wind and came here to LA…and some of them filled me in."

"Oh, that's just great," he muttered sarcastically, "I'll bet Devon will be thrilled when he hears this."

"Hold on, compadre," Rodrigo said from the backseat, "Anything to find those kids and Kitt is better than nothing."

Michael took a deep breath, then replied, "Sorry, RC. This whole mess has got me on edge. First Devon and the others are taken hostage, then the kids take off with Kitt."

"Forget about it, my man."

"So, how many do you know frequent bars?"

RC closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Well, there're at least 10 gangs in LA, but only half of them go to bars."

"Five gangs…that's a start."

"Yeah. First one's the Nightshades. Their territory is in eastern LA, and they've been seen often at a spot called Vick's Cabaret. Don't let the name fool you. It's little better than a bar. Their leader's just called Joe. Middle-aged guy you'd expect to see working out, and notorious as a double-crosser."

"Doesn't sounds like the kind of place. Next?"

"Diamond Snakes. They're biker-types, and brawlers besides. Territory is in northern LA, and they own a bar, called Fading Wheel. The head honcho's a balding guy, named Diamondhead. And lemme tell you, he's as lethal as his name. They're allies with another gang."

"Hmm…maybe, but I don't think Kitt would tolerate going there."

"The third one's a totally Hispanic gang, Rey del Muertes. They hang out in the Spanish ghetto section of town, near the coast. They don't ally with anyone and have a feud with Nightshades and the Diamond Snakes."

"Next?"

"Crimson Shadows. Just like the Diamond Snakes, they're allies with another gang. In this case, that's the Nightshades. They're two of a kind, so I've heard. Their base and the bar are outside city limits, the Bloody Mary."

Michael looked sick at that. "And the other one?"

"The last one's the Black Dragons. Their HQ is secret, but I heard that a friend of the gang owns the bar they go to all the time, Viper's Outpost, which is in the southern part of the city. The members vary in age, but their leader is a sixteen-year-old kid named Jack Hunter. They're hard fighters, right up there with the Nightshades in power but he's a brilliant leader. I heard they use both brawling and some martial arts. Their allies are the Diamond Snakes."

"Which one are we closest to?"

"Diamond Snakes."

"So that's where we're going!" Michael replied. By then, the traffic light changed color and the vehicle continued on their way.


	8. Through the Knight

_Chapter 8: Through the Knight_

In the Viper's Outpost, Jack was in his room, making some phone calls. At the moment, he was talking to an old friend.

"Hey, Diamond? This's Hunter. Listen, how fast can you get the Snakes over to Viper's Outpost? It's a hot job, white-hot."

There was a pause.

"Remember what happened a few days ago, when the True Liberty Movement tried to take over my turf as the base? Yeah…they're at it again, but they're not gang wannabes…they're terrorists. And this time, they picked the wrong turf to snatch. Yeah, Night Gunner's other family, FLAG."

Jack winced as he heard distinct shouting on the other end. After all, FLAG and the gangs normally didn't mix, but on the other hand, the code of family was something that most of the LA gangs shared.

"Listen, Diamond. We're going to be helping a group of youngsters—that's right, I said youngsters. They're the kids of the FLAG staff that got snatched and they've got the brains and guts to go in. They're called Foundation's Youth, and the Black Dragons are gonna help them to storm the Movement's HQ and release the hostages. Plus, we'll get our revenge at the same time. I'd be happier if we've got backup from the Snakes."

There was another pause before Jack grinned. "Great. How long? Hmm, good. As soon as you get here, I'll give ya the low-down for your boys. And by the way, don't be surprised by one of the Youth's comrades."

Jack was about to sign off when he froze in place, listening to something. He then said, "I see…thanks for the 4-1-1. We'll be ready."

Once he hung up, he immediately called downstairs. "Hey Moe…send up Chuck and Angel."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. A moment later, Chuck and a woman with close-cropped blonde hair and cold, blue eyes entered.

"I want you two to set up sentries tonight at the bar and next door. The Snakes are on their way, and they've told me that a trio of men are looking for our unique comrade. One's Mexican, one's black…and the other one I think you know. Michael Knight. If you see them, they're to be detained, then inform me immediately."

"With pleasure, boss," Angel replied.

"Break out the walkie-talkies."

A few minutes later, Jack walked over to the place where the Foundation's Youth were staying and found out from the landlord where Laura Mariz and Marissa were staying. Once he arrived at the room, he heard talking and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" the Mexican girl asked.

"Jack Hunter. Got an update for ya."

A moment later, the door opened to show Marissa standing near it and Laura was walking towards the bathroom.

"What's going on, Jack?"

"Well, I got a hold of the backup, another gang that the Dragons are allies with, the Diamond Snakes. They'll be here in a few hours. After I fill the leader in on the plan…we'll be ready."

She nodded, then asked, "What time do we leave?"

"Five AM. We should be arriving at the enemy territory around dawn."

"We'll be ready, even if I have to drag them out of bed."

Jack laughed and said, "You leave the bed-dragging to me and get some rest. Oh…one other thing: We've got sentries out, in case we wind up with unexpected visitors."

"Thank you."

000000000000000

It was well past sunset, closer to midnight, when a brown Cadillac pulled up at the Viper's Outpost. The driver, Michael, was thinking. He had gone to see the Diamond Snakes…and given quite the runaround. They had been on their way out when he had overheard one of the underlings say, "There's a phone call from Jack Hunter, boss. Says it's a white-hot job."

When they had exited, RC said that white-hot was the term used by the Diamond Snakes and the Black Dragons for "extremely urgent".

Now, Michael exited the vehicle and looked around the lot. Within a couple of minutes, he saw what he was looking for…a familiar black trans-Am, as well as 9 other familiar vehicles.

As he walked, he said quietly, "Kitt? You awake?"

The familiar red scanner light came to life, swishing back and forth.

"_Michael?"_

"So it's you, pal. What're you doing here?"

"_We've secured allies for the upcoming mission. The children are resting while we wait for the last of the 'storming party', as the local leader puts it, to show up."_

"Yeah, fine. Let's go."

"_Go? Where?"_

"We're getting out of here, pal."

"_No. We're not going anywhere."_

"Look, I know about your promise to protect Marissa, but what about protecting Devon and the others?"

"_This is the best way to do all of the above. They're more capable than even I originally thought. Michael, as I said in the message, you're welcome to join us."_

"Kitt, just who are you taking orders from, kids or me? You're my car, remember?"

"_For this mission, I am under the command of Marissa Miles and Laura Mariz, Rissie's second-in-command."_

"You're obeying two kids?"

"_That's correct."_

"Kitt, this nonsense has—" he started to say and took a hold of the door handle.

Right then, he heard the sound of metal clicking on metal and froze.

"Freeze, Knight!" an iron voice stated from behind him.

"Just what's going on!" he demanded.

"You're not a stupid man, you know what's going on. Now, hands off our comrade and on your head. Don't do anything funny and you won't get hurt." There was another metal click and the iron voice said, "Boss, we've got Knight. He tried to take Kitt, just as you suspected."

"_I knew it. Good work, Chuck. Bring him upstairs. I want a word with our little visitor. Don't hurt him, do you hear me?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_And Mr. Knight…don't try anything funny, and we won't have any hard feelings."_

000000000000000

When the door to the upstairs room opened, Jack and Diamondhead were seated at the table, which was now littered with road maps, as well as a copy of a structure blueprint.

Chuck and Angel went into the room, the latter pushing Michael in.

"Well well," the balding man growled, "Michael Knight in the flesh. Saw you a few hours ago on my turf. I come to help my comrade and his men with a mission and here _you_ turn up."

Jack turned to the others and said, "Angel, Chuck, get back to the sentries."

"Yes, sir," the woman answered and the two left, closing the door behind him.

"So, you're Jack Hunter. 16 and in command of the Black Dragons? Impressive," Michael remarked.

"Not quite as impressive as a younger leader and her group that came to me to form an alliance."

"Marissa Miles?"

"Yeah, the leader of Foundation's Youth. Now, Mr. Knight, sit down over here." Jack gestured to one of the bar stools.

Michael carefully nodded and sat down, then asked, "Jack, maybe you don't know all that's going on."

"That's where you're off base. We know exactly what happened, including that these youngsters are bound and determined to rescue their parents themselves. Our two gangs have a certain code that we follow: you mess with family, we mess with you. We've got some serious gripes with the True Liberty Movement, and they've already messed with Night Gunner's other family: FLAG."

"So you've got plenty of reason to go along with this."

"Yeah."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Yes, though I have to admit, the original plan isn't mine. Laura, Becky Curtis and Kitt came up with it. With their permission, I shored up a couple weak spots. Diamondhead and I were just going over it now."

"Kitt…said that my guys and I are welcome to join if we wanted."

"Yes, and we're saying the same thing. Mr. Knight, we could use all the help we can get. That's why Diamondhead and his gang are here. If you cooperate with us, we can definitely put you in the action, right along with Foundation's Youth, the Black Dragons and the Diamond Snakes."

"Don't forget the cops," the oldest man grunted.

"Like I'm gonna forget another rare element to a storm."

Michael thought for a long moment, then asked, "Can I have a look at the plan?"

The two men looked at each other for a long moment, then Jack replied, "I don't see why not. Those three did a really good job. Here."

The trio spent half an hour going over the plan. At the end, Michael let out a surprised whistle.

"You're right, they did do a good job. I'm impressed."

Jack nodded, then asked, "Now…are you in, Knight, or out?"

Michael took a deep breath and thought for a long moment.

"Call me Michael, Jack….and count us in."

000000000000000

Bonnie looked about her at the other hostages that were in the large room. The terrorists themselves were busy with several things, yet there were still a few watching over them.

Right then, most of the FLAG staff was sleeping, if in rather uncomfortable accommodations on the floor. Beside her, Devon was wrapped in his jacket, already fast asleep…and not the kind that was gas or drug-induced.

Bonnie, herself, couldn't sleep. She had tried, but was not able to. She couldn't see how the older man was able to.

She simply sat back on her heels and closed her eyes. If she couldn't sleep, she could at least rest her body…and be grateful that the terrorists were letting them do that. To Marco's mind, a sleeping hostage is one that won't get in your hair or be a hero.

"Gypsy…what is a Gypsy…" she heard beside her in a low mumble. When in sleep, Devon's British accent was thicker, but she could still understand him.

_Is he dreaming about what was said earlier…?_

A minute later, his body jerked twice and his breath came in a sharp gasp.

"Verona…? Little sister, what is a Gypsy? You know something, don't you? Tell me…"

_Verona? But his sister died years ago. She's got nothing to do with it…doesn't she?_

"N-no…you must be jesting…no…not me…I'm not…I'm an Englishman. I'm not a—no, it's not true! It's not true!"

Marco's head popped up and snapped in her direction.

"What's going on over there?"

"A nightmare," she replied.

"No, Verona, be quiet! I tell you, it's not true! I'm not…you're not…"

Bonnie shook him and said, "Devon, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

The older man's eyes snapped open…and were filled with terror as well as something else.

"It's not true, I'm not a g—"

"Devon, this is Bonnie. Do you hear me? You're having a nightmare."

"B…Bonnie…?" he asked, his voice weak with pain and terror.

"Yes, it's me. You had a nightmare about your sister again…I thought those were over."

By then, Marco was standing beside them and he asked, "Verona?" He then peered suspiciously, "A sister named Verona?"

Devon looked at her, angry, but she replied, "You were yelling in your sleep."

He then nodded. "A horrible nightmare…about her and Gypsies."

The terrorist was listening closely. His face twisted into a look of hate as he grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him up.

"I knew it!" he snapped, "I knew there was a vibe coming from here."

"What in blazes are you talking about?"

Instead of being semi-civil, he used his other hand to punch Devon in the stomach.

"Shut up, filth!"

"What's going on, Marco?" Torres asked, hurrying in from an adjoining room.

Marco had a sardonic grin on his face as he said, "We've just bagged ourselves a Gypsy, and you're not gonna believe who it is."

"Devon Miles?"

"You got it! The guys abroad mentioned something about Verona Miles' brother and that they want him especially."

Bonnie's face lost all color, and Devon went very pale, eyes wide.

"No," he whispered, "It's not true. I'm not…I'm not a--!"

"No use denying it, old baggage. Like I told you before, lady, Gypsies aren't real human beings. They didn't come from the same stuff as the rest of us…and this old man's one of 'em."

Both Bonnie and Devon said the same thing: "No."

"Devon was raised in London, was in the war—"

"My sister died seven years ago, an insane murder—"

"Shut up!" Marco roared, then said to the Englishman, "You're going. Now. You're heading for Mexico…you just won't live to experience it." There was a flash of hard steel that connected to Devon's head, and he slumped.

"Good work, Perez," Marco said relatively quietly, "Hand this…thing over to a few…compadres and then contact _jefe_ Cortez. I have an early call to make."


	9. The Truth

_Chapter 9: The Truth_

The door to the upstairs room crashed open, and a startled Jack, Michael and Diamondhead looked up.

"Rodrigo," Michael said reproachfully, "What do you think you're—"

"_Senores, perdonme_….but Michael's needed down at the car. _Now_. The Movement called early."

"Early? I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither."

000000000000000

Outside, Kitt switched the call from the mobile phone in the Cadillac to his autophone just as Rodrigo appeared with Michael.

"Yo guys," he said, "A little early, aren't you?"

"_None of your business, Knight…no, actually, it is your business. Where's that progress?"_

"Nobody's listening on the other end, man."

"_Make them listen. Because if you don't have any results in less than 24 hours, we're going to kill a new hostage: Bonnie Barstow herself."_

That made Michael's breath catch. In the background, Bonnie gasped.

"What did you bastards do to Devon?"

"_I think I'll let the lady tell you herself."_

There was a pause before a very shaky voice called out, _"Michael?"_

"Bonnie! What happened to Devon?"

"_They…he's being…th-the terrorists turned him over to a small group for…Michael, they're beating on him. I can hear it from here."_

"The hell?"

"_I know what I'm saying. Devon had a nightmare and mentioned his sister and something called Gypsies…and not the normal kind. Marco says he's a quote, filthy Gypsy that isn't even a real human, unquote. Michael, after sunrise, they're going to kill Devon and send the body to Mexico."_

"_Madre de los Dios,"_ Rodrigo said in a low voice, "They know. _Senora, lo siento, they know!_"

The information slammed into Michael as though Goliath had slammed into him again.

"Bonnie, calm down. We're on the job. We're not going to allow this," Michael's voice turned cold.

"_Here's Marco again. Michael…hurry."_

There was another pause before the man from earlier said, _"You can't save that filth, Miles, but Barstow doesn't have to die."_ There was a click.

Kitt was stunned into silence.

"Rodrigo," Michael said, "I think you'd better start telling me some things."

"Like what, _senor_?"

"Like about Devon. Bonnie mentioned something and you freaked out. Now I want to know the truth. Just why are these guys tied into you, Marissa, Laura and Devon? What's this about Gypsies and fake humans?"

Rodrigo took a deep breath then said, "You weren't supposed to know until Devon's birthday…but now if you want to save _Senor_ Miles, you need to know."

"I'm listening."

The Mexican man took a deep breath and began.

"That man, on the other end of the phone is Marco Chavez. He's not really a part of the True Liberty Movement. His true affiliation is with a secret society based out of Mexico, dedicated to exterminating any and all Mystics."

"Okay…what's a Mystic?"

"Despite what he says, Mystics are real humans. We…just have a different origin point, that's all, and abilities that regular human beings don't have. Chavez's group, including Douglas Parkson, see us as sub-human at best…and fake people at worst. Something to be hunted as sport, a stain to be eliminated…they use a disparaging name for us."

"Gypsies."

"_Si,_ Gypsies."

"I noticed that you're saying 'we', not 'they'. Rodrigo…you're a Gypsy—I mean, a Mystic?"

"Yes…and so is Laura."

"Is he telling the truth…? Is Devon one of these…Mystics?"

Rodrigo sighed heavily and nodded, saying grimly, "_Si."_ He quickly added, "But all of his abilities, except one, are latent."

Michael thought and said in a grave tone, "His 'whispers'."

"Yes. Marissa's own abilities are more developed, after a crude fashion. Her prophetic dreams, being able to hear music at sunrise, her acute perception…even her own 'whispers'. Now listen. There are three Lines of Ancestry, or Lines for short, on this planet. Each line has its own way of identifying themselves…and as a tradition, the members of each Line has, as a part of their names, a variation of who they are descended from."

"You sure we have time for this—" Michael started to ask.

"_Senor_ Knight, you wanted the truth…now, more than before, you need the complete truth, if you want to save Devon."

He mutely nodded.

"Three lines of Ancestry, or Lines."

"Yes. There may be others, but these are the three I know about. I am Rodrigo Mariz…or in proper Mystic address, Rodrigo of Line Maris."

"What does that have to do with Devon?"

"The last member of Devon's Line to keep to the tradition was his mother when she named her youngest daughter Verona Medine Miles. Verona broke that tradition when she named Marissa. Everyone knows your boss as Devon Miles, even he himself. In the proper address…that would be Devon…of Line Medina."

"And these bastards want Devon dead, now that they know what he is…even if he doesn't?"

"Yes. That's why Douglas Parkson went after Verona seven years ago. Parkson was of this society."

Michael started to look sick. "That's why he killed Devon's sister, kidnapped Marissa…and put her through hell until Kitt rescued her. That's why you and Laura were on the run in Mexico…"

"She told you, aye? I wish she hadn't, but…it's inevitable, now."

"Rodrigo…is that society the True Liberty Movement?"

"No, no…it's not. The society in Mexico merely cooperated with these terrorists and sent in a number of their agents, with covers of being disgruntled comrades."

There was dead silence before Michael said, "Rodrigo…thank you."

"You deserve to know, _Senor_. I'll tell you the rest after we free the hostages."

"Yeah…after."

"You two," a quiet, strangled voice said from beside them.

Michael and Rodrigo turned and saw Jack standing beside Kitt.

"How much did you hear!" the Mexican asked sharply.

"Everything." Jack then said in a steadier tone, "I knew something was strange…when I first met Marissa. I felt something…a familiar vibe. Something I hadn't felt in years."

"Years?" Michael asked, curious.

"Yeah…my father was a member of the Mariz, family…Dominic. He had married an American woman, Karen Hunter. They…they died in a fire. I managed to survive…and lived on the streets ever since, as Jack Hunter."

"Dominic?" Rodrigo asked, "That…was my brother. He had made it to the United States and married. When he found out about the society going after us, he sent a letter to me and Laura…and that's when we left for the border."

"Man…this is turning out to be more of a big day than I thought," Jack said with a wavering laugh, "Who ever thought that a bunch of kids coming to me for help would bring me face to face with living members of my family? Don't worry…your secret's safe with me. I swear it."

Rodrigo nodded and Michael asked, "How soon can we all get underway?"

"Like I told Marissa, 5 AM."

"It'll be close."

"Tell me about it. But it'll have to be." Jack sighed and whispered, "Heaven help me…but it'll have to be."

000000000000000

Right on the dot, at 5 AM, Jack and Angel went into the building and woke up the inhabitants. Marissa was already dressed and ready to go, and Laura wasn't far behind. The others, though, had taken some doing, but they all got up quickly.

As soon as Laura, Becky and Marissa walked outside, followed by the rest of the Foundation's Youth, their eyes widened by three familiar faces.

"M-Michael! RC…!"

"_Papa…_"

They turned white.

"It's all right," Jack said reassuringly, "They're with us, now. The Diamond Snakes arrived in the night and they're behind us all the way. Them, plus Michael, RC and…and Rodrigo Mariz, means we now have enough to storm the terrorists' hideout."

Everyone else was outside, including everyone in the Black Dragons and the Diamond Snakes.

"Our target is the abandoned blood bank, located 19 miles south of city limits," Jack stated, addressing everyone, "But before we arrive there, we will review the strategy one last time. Instead of reviewing it 1 mile outside of limits, we'll do it right here."

Marissa turned and said, "Kitt, turn on the projector and go over the battle plan, latest version. Everyone, if you'll turn to the wall of the bar…"

Kitt complied and projected the blueprint copy, and said, _"Once we depart from here, the Diamond Snakes and Black Dragons will be taking separate routes, meeting up 1 mile outside city limits. We will be splitting the rest of the procession into two, to make us less conspicuous. Michael will take five cars to the rendezvous point and I will take the other four. Once we all reunite, we will proceed to the blood bank. As stated before, I will disable the security system. Half of the Diamond Snakes and Kate Sora's team will then create a diversion to draw some of the enemy out of doors. The method is up to them."_

Jack inserted, "Diamondhead and the other half will be keeping a lookout for and neutralizing any ambush parties. The members of the Black Dragons have been evenly divided amongst the five Foundation's Youth teams."

"_Chris Sato's team will take the south entrance while Christina and Janice's teams start from the east side. Mark and Michael's teams will take the north entrance."_ The same team colors appeared on the projection, although Michael's team had a dark red mark. _"When the east side is secured, Teams 2 and 4 will split up, as previously established. Christina's team will make their way to the center room, while Janice's will head for the south side and back up Chris' team." _The paths were marked out in the proper colors.

"At this point, Laura, Marissa and I will be going in from the south end," Jack stated, "here's where the major change starts. Marissa, your team will have only one objective: locate and free Devon Miles before the terrorists execute him. Michael, your team will make your way to the center of the building. Once you arrive, send the signal to Kitt, and he'll call the police and the paramedics."

"After the diversion succeeds, we'll go in. Kate's team will receive their instructions once they reach the center. As for the rest of us Snakes, they'll stand guard once the central room is secured," Diamondhead stated, tone as hard as gravel.

"Any questions?" Marissa asked, her own tone that one would expect of a commander.

There were plenty of tones, all negatory.

Marissa peered at everyone, then said, "We've got only one shot at this, so make it count. Foundation's Youth, move out!"

"Black Dragons, let's rock!"

"Diamond Snakes, time to storm!"

"Foundation team, let's go!"


	10. The Storm

_Chapter 10: The Storm_

Note: One of the chars in this chapter, Hutchinson, is the one from "Merchants of Death", not the cop from KnightSky's "A Knight at the Dentist".

"Kitt, I thought that abandoned building was an office," Marissa said as she rode in the Trans-Am.

"_So did I, but last night, Diamondhead and Jack double-checked the location and then informed me that in truth, the hostage grounds is an abandoned blood bank, complete with a pair of airtight safes and a set of sub-zero chambers."_

"Perfect for killing hostages," Laura said grimly, "or sport…no wonder they picked it when they couldn't overtake the Black Dragons HQ…"

"Huh?"

"_Later,"_ Kitt replied. He hated keeping the conversation last night a secret from Marissa, but he knew that it was the last thing she needed now, and the truth of why her team's objective was changed she needed even less…and that she had to focus on the "storm", as the gangs called it.

"Riss," Laura asked, "Aren't you scared…?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me the truth, Marissa."

Marissa sighed and said, "Yeah…almost scared out of my wits. But we gotta do this or lots are gonna die."

Laura said, "But Riss…you could easily die, too."

"I know."

She whispered, "You really are a brave girl…"

The younger child looked straight ahead, not saying anything else out loud, her eyes sharp and determined.

"_Marissa, Laura, we've arrived at the rendezvous point."_

"Who else is here?"

"_The Black Dragons are just arriving now from the west side, and the Diamond Snakes from the east, both offroad. All we need to do is wait for Michael's half and then we can proceed."_

"Can you use his comlink and figure out how far away he is?"

"_There's no need for that, Laura. My sensors indicate that they will be here in the next five minutes."_

"Good," Marissa replied and saw Diamondhead dismount his bike and approach the Trans-Am from the left, while Jack came from the right.

"The rest will be here in five minutes," she said to them.

"Good," Jack replied, "As soon as he gets here, we'll all get going…and show these terrorist scumbags what it means to get stormed on."

"Right on, brother," Diamondhead agreed, "They want to up the ante, they'll pay through the nose."

"Up the ante…?" Marissa asked, puzzled.

"Nothing you need to worry about, miss," Jack quickly replied. They had agreed in the night not to tell Marissa what had happened. She was leading the Foundation's Youth, but it was her father that was in the fire instead of the frying pan now.

She nodded, pensive, then Laura said before the younger girl could persist, "As soon as we are within 3 miles of the target, get into position."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack replied, peering at her in a way that he had not done before.

"Ya got it, lady," Diamondhead agreed, "There's the other half now."

Marissa looked back and saw Michael pulling up in the Cadillac, along with the other four vehicles.

He poked out his head and shouted, "Everyone's here. You ready?"

"We've been waiting on you, slowpokes," Diamondhead called back with a laugh, "Now we can head for the homestretch!"

"Blame a traffic accident," he retorted, "But we're here now. I said, you ready?"

"Ready to go anytime!"

He nodded as the gang leaders headed back to their bikes and gestured to their men, who revved their machines, signaling that they were ready.

"Time to storm!" the two groups roared, then took off.

"Showtime," Michael said and Kitt started his engine again, taking the lead.

000000000000000

Marco grinned as he talked to a man with ruggedly-cut dark hair and an equally hard face. He had his hair tied in a black bandana, even though it wasn't needed. His very clothes looked exactly what a mercenary would wear, complete with bandoleros across the front.

"So, you managed to bag one of those things that our Mexican pals wanted," he growled, "That explains why you changed which hostage dies when the deadline passes."

"That's right, sir. Miles learned just what that group thinks about his kind…nice and painfully."

He nodded. "Chavez, no need to wait until after sunrise. Go ahead and put him in one of the chambers. That'll take care of the job for us. By the time the sun is up, he'll be nice and dead."

"Already done. Those sub-zero rooms are effective. I'd say that he'll hit hypothermia within the hour."

He nodded, "Good. Now, get a hold of our contact in Mexico and let them know of the first delivery."

"Right away, boss Hutchinson."

000000000000000

The first ones to arrive at the south side of the blood bank were Kitt, followed by the rest of the Foundation's Youth. Most of them scattered into position, while Marissa's team, Kate's and half the Diamond Snakes stayed in the south end.

Kate looked from the door to the others, then shrugged her shoulders.

Marissa said, "She's asking just how you want this done."

"Barnyard and other animals will do nicely for you youngsters. We'll add in some of our own stuff, too." Crag, a bodybuilder with close-cropped black hair and dark eyes replied. Like Angel was Jack's second-in-command, Crag was the same to Diamondhead.

There was a quiet pause, then Kitt said, _"The security systems are now deactivated."_

Marissa nodded and said, "Phase one!"

The quiet girl nodded and motioned to the others before making cat sounds. The others in her team joined in, some sounding like dogs, some like cats in heat or fighting.

At the same time, the group from the Diamond Snakes was circling around the side, looking for any cameras. There was a window on the far left-hand side of the south end, with a couple of the terrorists visible. Upon seeing them, Crag and a couple others flipped the bird at the terrorists inside and made kissing noises.

00000

Inside the room, Hutchinson and Torres were conversing about the hostages and the fact that Knight not said, one way or the other, about the demands since the early phone call the previous night when they saw four people in disgusting punk-clothing (complete with opal-hue jackets and brass knuckles) appear in front of the window. One of them, assumedly the leader, knocked on the window and almost instantly they all extended middle fingers, a couple of which rotated at the wrist…and all of them were making kissy-kissy sounds.

"What the he—" Hutchinson started.

"The Diamond Snakes, sir, I recognize them."

The man nodded, replying, "Diamond Snakes, Bloody Stakes, whatever. Take some men and chop them up."

"With pleasure, sir," was the reply before Torres exited the room and started shouting names.

00000

Crag grinned and hurried over to the south side entrance, shouting, "Those fu—fools fell for it!" Gangster though he was, he knew to watch his language around the leader of the Foundation's Youth and the strategists.

Laura nodded, "The other teams know that once they hear a undulating cry to start. I'll give the signal. Marissa, Kitt, I suggest that you back up a little bit. We can't afford for you to be seen too soon."

The younger girl nodded and Kitt immediately moved until he was at the corner of the east and south sides…so that he would be out of sight and could still display the south end without trouble.

"Steady…steady…" the older girl said quietly. On one monitor, she could see seven people headed for the south entrance, all armed.

The south door slammed open and the people poured out, looking downright furious, and started engaging combat.

Laura popped out of Kitt, took a deep breath and gave the agreed signal as loud as she could. At the same time, an identical sound came from somewhere, coming from a male.

A moment later, Jack came from one of the corners and nodded. While the diversion teams had been busy, he had been informing the others about the signal, and then giving it on the other end.

"I saw the east-side teams kick the door in," he reported, "They've gotten started. South end?"

"_Worked like a charm, as Michael would say,"_ Kitt replied, _"There are seven in combat with the Snakes and Kate's team now."_

"Give it five minutes, then we go in," Marissa ordered, "Kitt, can you detect father's location?"

"_I'm sorry, Rissie, I can't. There are simply too many people inside."_

"Can you screen using Devon's biorhythm?" Laura asked.

"_I'll try."_ There was a pause before he exclaimed, _"Oh my goodness! I've detected that one of the people inside is injured and his body temperature is dropping. According to the information last night, it appears to be Devon!"_

Marissa's eyes went wide as she said, "How do you know? How long?"

"_Due to the injuries, he is already starting to slip into hypothermia. I estimate he has 20 minutes at most."_

Jack peered at the girls and asked, "What do we do, guys?"

The younger girl looked rather angry and said in a tone of iron, "Simple. We're going in. Now."

"It's too early," Laura protested, "If we go in now, we risk putting the south-end teams in danger.

"We've got no choice," Marissa retorted.

"She's right, coz, " Jack agreed, "He'll die if we don't move out."

The Mexican girl sighed and nodded.

"_I'll inform Michael."_

All the doors opened and the three people exited immediately, then started to run for the south entrance.

"_Wait, Marissa!"_

Marissa paused, hearing Kitt, and looked behind her.

There was a long pause. The AI within the Trans-AM knew he had to say it. It seemed very alien to him. It was almost like it was not be like him. He had heard Michael and Devon explain this…sensation before, on the way from Montana. It seemed strange to him, but he knew that if he didn't, he might not be able to later.

"_I love you, Rissie."_

She stared at him, then smiled softly as she said, "I love you too, Kitty," then hurried off, Laura and Jack close behind her.

00000

Devon winced as he tried to move. It hurt like hell, especially since he had been beaten on for three hours straight, then kept inside a dark room by himself. He had tried, but was not able to get out. The enemy had not left anything inside that he could even vaguely use to escape.

_They're bloody damn well clever,_ he thought.

Then, over an hour ago, he had been dragged from the black room and then taken to this…this place after an extra beating and being knocked out. It was very cold, and he hazarded a guess that it was sub-zero.

He had looked about the chamber as best he could…and saw that there were very few things that were in the room that he could use.

_Why did they change their attitudes? Regardless of what Marco Chavez says, I'm not a Gypsy…I'm an Englishman, as I've always been…but…Verona…when I asked her in the nightmare, she had said, "Look in the mirror, and a Gypsy you'll see." When I did…I saw myself._

_Just who am I? What the hell am I?_

He tried to rub his hands together in an attempt to keep a little warmth in him. Already, he was starting to feel sleepy, felt the energy draining out of him…and knew what it meant.

_Michael…Rissie…just what are you going to do? Whatever it is, hurry…!_

00000

Chris's team had gone into three of the rooms and letting out a total of nine hostages that exited the building through the south entrance. When the group was about to enter a fourth, Angel came up to the leader.

"What's up?"

"We have company behind us," she replied in her normal cold tone.

"Okay, get into position. We'll take this batch down then continue on," he called out.

Becky looked behind them and then called out, "Chris, it's our own guys! Marissa, Jack and Laura!"

"The hell?" Angel asked, "They're not supposed to be here yet!"

Sure enough, the three youngsters arrived at the intersection at a run.

"Marissa, you're way early!" Chris called out.

"No choice," Jack replied, "Devon's gone from the frying pan into the deep fire."

"We're going on ahead," Marissa stated.

Chris nodded and ordered, "Ok, provide cover fire, then we'll continue on!"

She nodded, "Thanks," then shouted, "Kitt, which way?"

"_He's in the northwest section."_

She nodded, gestured to Laura and Jack, then ran off to the west.

00000

Michael hissed as he heard the report from Kitt on his comlink. The bastards had gone and not only beat up Devon badly, but now he was in what sounded like a sub-zero chamber. Marissa, Jack and Laura had moved in early…and he didn't blame them.

_These jackals are going to pay for this, whether he lives or not,_ he thought.

He then kicked open one of the doors to his left, while Mark's team of Youth and Dragons went in and knocked out the three terrorists that were watching over a small group of hostages.

"Michael!" he heard a familiar voice call out…Kathy Cunningham's voice.

He hurried over to her and asked, "You okay?"

"Yes, but don't worry about us, worry about Mr. Miles! They took him to a freezer room over an hour ago!"

"There's a team headed that way already," he replied, "Marissa isn't about to let him die."

Her eyes widened as she saw the two teams in the room…most of which were children and gang members.

While the Dragons tied up the terrorists with some cord they carried on them, Michael said, "Take your group and exit through the north door, then make your way to Kitt on the south side."

"Y-Yes! I think April's in this area," she answered, "Be careful!"

The hostages got up and hurried after Kathy, who left at a dead run.

"Next," Mark simply said and lead the way out of the room, heading southwards.

00000

Christina growled as she used a chop to the shoulder joint of one of the terrorists, dropping him in an instant.

Her team, as well as Janice's, had been assigned to a section that seemed to have a very weak concentration of terrorists…until they were close to the split-off point.

That was when they were swarmed by an attack.

She was glad that Chuck had been assigned to her team, for he was now using a sweeping kick that connected with a few of the enemy, dropping them like flies.

Janice came out of one of the nearby rooms, then when she saw that one of the terrorists was taking aim with his gun at Christina, she charged and kicked the weapon out of his hand, then knocked him out. She tossed the weapon, an Uzi, to a member of the Dragons assigned to her own team.

The member, a shapely yet muscular woman with brown hair as closely cropped as Angel's, caught the weapon and grinned coldly, sending shivers down the girl's back before she turned towards the next terrorist and opened fire.

Behind them, the hostages, including a new girl named Karen, hurried out, going towards the eastern entrance at something close to a run.


	11. Into the Fire

It may look like this story is near completion, it's not over yet! There's still some things that will happen, major things. I wanted to wait in case there were more reviewers, but...oh well.

There is a second story in the works as of this posting, too. It's a surprise, but it takes place in season 1, in the "Marissa" Universe. Other than that, the next story will involve New Orleans and Mardi Gras.

To the reviewers:

KITT40146: Yeah the suspension keeps right on building...and hopefully, this chapter will tell you what happens next. grin And Kitt's love for Marissa is paternal, not otherwise (Sorry, Mary Sue spotters, you'll have to look elsewhere).

knightsky: No worries, Devon won't be in the freezer for long. This chapter ought to fill the KR fix for now. And BTW, your story is really turning out great! Don't keep _us_ in suspense too long!

theravingloony: Welcome back from Crete! And yeah, while Marissa has learned from Kitt and the others of strength and courage, there's one thing that will eat at her in this chapter...and considering things, it's understandable, to the adults. And yeah, I'll make it up to Devon, no worries. He's not gonna get whumped or any such thing in the Mardi Gras story I'll write later on. And as far as Kitt goes...having actual emotion is pretty new (and alien) to him, but at least he admits to love now.

Onto the fanfic!

_Chapter 11: …Into the Fire_

Michael and Mark's teams approached one of the rooms. The two groups had taken only a small amount of injury, and no deaths (_Thank goodness for small favors_, the elder man thought).

The younger leader made a motion with one hand that Michael understood: _on three._

He nodded and stood on Mark's left, then counted with his fingers: _one, two…three!_

On three, Mark kicked in the door while Michael and the others hurried in.

All the terrorists in the room looked to be Mexican…and they immediately tried to open fire.

RC saw this and quickly clubbed one in the temple with his own weapon (a real pistol), then kicked the gun out of the second one's hand while the rest of Mark's team took care of the third one.

"Rodrigo?" Michael asked.

He only replied with a nod, "_Si_. All of them."

"More of 'em," the operative said disgustedly into the comlink, "These three are with that secret society."

"_Good heavens,"_ Kitt exclaimed, _"That makes seven."_

He nodded and turned to one of the men that were still conscious and asked, "Where's the leader?"

"Somewhere," he merely said. The other one refused to answer, period.

He sighed and looked about…and saw someone familiar.

April stood up and said, "Now this I didn't expect. Bringing in gangs and kids to break us out?"

"More like the gangs and kids brought me," was the reply, "Everyone here okay?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about us. You better worry about Devon and Bonnie!"

"I already know. Sub-zero chamber. What direction?"

"They didn't say."

"Any idea where the leader is?"

"I heard he was going to the central room to make a phone call," she answered.

"Okay. Go through the north exit and then make your way to Kitt."

She nodded and said simply, "Good luck."

00000

The moment that the Snakes and Kate's team entered the building, they knew something was up.

Most of the areas were cleared in the southern part, although a short distance from the central room, Chris' team was battling it out with a group of terrorists, eight to be exact…and all of the enemies were armed.

Crag growled and took aim for the right shoulder of one of the terrorists…and fired.

He dropped quickly, grabbing his bleeding appendage.

The others were swiftly taken care of as the two teams disarmed, then tied up the terrorists.

"Thanks," Chris explained, "They jumped us from the east."

"Jumped? How the hell did you get jumped?"

"We were providing cover fire for Marissa's team. They had to go in early. Devon's gone from the frying pan into the deep fire."

"Which way did they go?"

"West, towards the sub-zero chambers in the northwest," Angel replied.

"Okay, Kate, take your team and go there. Help Marissa. We'll stand guard here."

She nodded and gestured towards the others before they all started running. More people searching the chambers meant that they could find him that much quicker.

00000

Marissa's team arrived in the northwest section…and immediately saw a trio of terrorists guarding the entrance to the freezer chambers.

Jack stated, "This is the place, all right," and charged at the one on the right, while Laura went for the one on the left.

The two immediately raised their weapons and were about to fire when Jack executed a chop to the arm, causing one to drop his weapon, then delivered a second one to the shoulder joint.

Laura wrestled the gun away from the second one, then used it to club him against the temple.

"Hutchinson, come in! There're a pack of kids and Black Dragons at the--" the third one managed to say into his walkie-talkie when Jack hit him at the base of the skull with a weapon he had confiscated from one of the terrorists.

"That'll shut him up," Laura said, "But this door's got an electronic combo lock."

Marissa had seen and heard Michael do something in situations like this. "Kitt, got a lock," she said and moved her wrist towards it.

A minute later, a set of numbers appeared on the monitor, followed by the clicking sound of a door unlocking.

"Thanks," Laura called out, "That's only the first lock you'll have to pick."

"_If it gets Devon out of there, I'll pick them all. There is a group approaching, Rissie. It's Kate's team."_

"So I see," Laura said grimly, then asked as she saw them, "What are you doing here?"

Kate simply lowered her weapon and said, "Here to find Devon."

"No time for chit-chat," Marissa stated, "Each of you split up and take a corridor. If you find him, yell."

"Will do," Laura replied as Jack said, "Good luck."

The three then split up, going down three of the corridors: Jack and Becky on the left, Marissa and Kate middle-left, Laura and Angel middle-right, while the others went down the other three as well at the far right.

00000

Christina nodded and whispered, "Good luck," as Janice took her team to the south end in order to back up Chris Sato's team.

_We're right outside the central room,_ she thought, _Lord, be with us._

She counted to three before she and Chuck kicked the door open.

The sight that beheld them all surprised her, but only for a second.

Without a doubt, this was where the largest concentration of hostages were being held….as well as a number of terrorists, some of them being Mexican.

One of the men raised his head and snarled then dragged one of the hostages by her hair. Just by sight, Christina knew just who it was: Bonnie Barstow.

"Brats and Black Dragons," he sneered, "You've got cajones to make it this far, I'll grant you that much. Now, if you don't want Barstow to die, drop your weapons and surrender."

At that same moment, the northern door was kicked open…and in came two more teams: Mark's and Michael's.

Chuck's face twisted into a snarl as he said, "This is their leader…a mercenary named Hutchinson. He was with the Black Snake Commandoes before….and if he thinks we're going to cower like babies, he's got another thing coming."

Michael looked downright furious, and so did Bonnie. They knew this guy, after all; the operative had used him for a cover story when Amelia Clermont had been killed!

_Not again,_ she thought, _I won't be that helpless ever again,_ remembering a time when she had been a hostage…but under different circumstances. She had been on her way to her sister's wedding when the plane was hijacked.

She elbowed Hutchinson in the solar plexus _hard_.

He winced and doubled over, letting go of her, giving Bonnie the opportunity to run, which she did.

Michael signaled Kitt and at the same instant, Christina's team charged forward. Mark's group followed suit, mowing down any of the enemy that got in their way.

00000

As they ran down the corridor, Marissa yelled at the top of her voice, "Father! Where are you? Answer me, please! Father!"

"_I believe he's in your corridor."_

Kate began pounding on the doors.

00000

Inside the room and leaning near the door, Devon blinked, wondering if this was how death by freezing began…hearing voices. He heard the voices of a familiar girl.

"Father! Help me find you, please!"

_Rissie…?_

He gathered as much energy as he could, knowing he didn't have much left inside him, and shouted, "Rissie! I'm here! Rissie!" and thumped on the door with the strength he had left.

00000

Marissa was about to shout again when she heard a voice, weak but loud, reply, _"Rissie! I'm here! Rissie!"_ then heard knocking sounds coming from the third door on the left.

"Kate, I've found him! Get the others!" she ordered, said into the comlink, "Kitt! Lock, hurry!" and shoved her wrist so that he could get a good look.

As Kate began running and shouting the location, the AI began work on the lock as quickly as he could, knowing what the short commands meant. A couple second later, the voice and knocking stopped…and a half-second later, the door unlocked.

Marissa pulled on the handle as hard as she could and looked as she entered.

"Oh no! Father!"

Devon looked up very slowly, almost disbelievingly, as she knelt beside him and shook him as gently as she could….and yelped. He felt very cold.

"R…Rissie…"

00000

As the two teams plowed towards Hutchinson, Michael saw another man, one of the terrorists, move into position at the eastern wall and take aim. He didn't care who the guy was planning on killing; the operative wasn't going to allow it.

He quickly charged and jerked the other man's gun upwards just as the trigger was pulled.

The enemy growled and tried to wrench the weapon downwards again, to no avail. Instead, Michael jerked the pistol away and saw one of the gangs nearby before tossing it to him.

"Keep 'em away from these—" he shouted and turned back in time for the man to try a sucker punch that the operative barely avoided. He then slugged the man across the jaw. He had no idea if the man was solid or someone with a—

The man dropped to the ground.

_Turns out he's a glass jaw,_ Michael thought, then went to join the two teams, which were now surrounding the leader.

"Give it up, Hutchinson," he said, "You've got a couple of pissed off gangs and a lot of ticked kids. You've lost."

He snarled and said, "At what cost, Knight? The sun's rising, if you didn't know. Miles is as good as dead."

"Doubt that one," Christina said stonily.

Michael charged forward at the man himself, and the groups cleared the way only long enough for him to pass.

Once Michael reached him, Hutchinson quickly drew a knife and tried to slash across the other man's chest.

The kids tried to join in the battle, but Michael replied, "Stay back! He's mine."

"You heard him," Crag snapped.

The groups formed a ring around the two immediately.

The two were oblivious to this. Hutchinson immediately tried to jab at the midsection, which Michael noticed. He turned, then grabbed the mercenary's wrist, putting pressure at just the spot, as he learned how to do when he was training.

As the knife fell to the floor, Michael then went in and punched the enemy in the jaw.

Though slightly dazed, the man kept his ground and tried to plow into Michael.

He merely sidestepped to the left, letting the man's own forward motion work against him. Once the man had stumbled to a stop, Michael executed a kick, aimed for the back of the knees.

Hutchinson growled as he dropped into a crouch. While he snarled, he slowly moved a hand to the back of his pants and pulled something loose.

RC was about to call that out when Michael immediately kicked out, aiming for the chest. The blow connected and he landed flat on the group hard, the black handgun spinning away from him.

The operative then grabbed Hutchinson in a chokehold.

"Michael!" RC did yell, "We need this monkey alive!"

"He's mine, RC. He had Devon badly harmed."

"You want the one that did it, try Marco Chavez, not me," he rasped, "But you'll never save Miles now."

"If he dies, so do you," he growled, applying pressure.

"You really wanna be as bad as this waste product?" Mark asked.

The operative didn't reply as the color in the terrorist's face changed to blue and his eyes bulged.

A beep went off, coming from Michael's comlink, followed by sound, _"Michael, there is a transmission from the other comlink."_

The room went silent. A second later, a girl's voice came across, sounding scared.

"_Michael…? Michael?"_

"Marissa?"

Hutchinson's face was one of shock as he heard the name.

"_Michael, we found father. He's…he's…father's…"_

"Devon's what? Answer me!"

There was a pause before another voice came across. _"Michael, this is Laura Mariz. We found Devon, but he's not in good shape. As the door opened and she went in, he lost consciousness. He slipped into hypothermia. We need help. You hear me? We need your help to get him out of here!"_

Michael let go of Hutchinson, who was racked by a seizure as he gasped, trying to get air back into him.

"You're damned lucky she called, or you'd be dead," he snapped, then said, "I'm on my way, Laura. Tell me where exactly you are."

"_I will, Michael,"_ Kitt's voice returned and gave specific instructions, then added, _"The police will be here soon, and the paramedics have equipment with them for hypothermia patients."_

Michael took off, the ring breaking up and clearing the way. He trusted the others to take care of the rest of business.

As he arrived, he saw three teams going in and out of the only chamber that was wide open, removing their coats as they did.

Michael went in as well and saw that a tall woman was kneeling beside Devon, removing a long, green coat from her shoulders and wrapping it around him and over all the other coats, then picked him up carefully.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"I got loose with one of the other hostage groups and found out these kids were heading there. I followed and found they needed help," she replied, her voice regal, warm and at perfect tone level at the same time, "Now help me get him in the corridor. And talk to him!"

He nodded and said, "Devon, ya gotta hang on. Don't give up now; we've got you out of there. We'll get you somewhere you can heal at soon."

The woman nodded, adding, "Listen to Michael, Devon, and don't leave us. You've still got a lot to do on this world here."

Michael looked at her and nodded…then noticed something familiar about her.

The woman had shiny, crimson hair that went down to her back and jade-green eyes.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

"Not now, Michael, Devon needs you. Same goes to you, little girl. Let's get him out to the front."

Marissa nodded and moved to her father's right side, talking quietly.

_Lord,_ Michael thought, _I hope we're not too late!_

000000000000000

Michael looked on as some of the paramedics hooked up Devon to emergency life support and loaded him onto one of the ambulances. They had removed all the clothing the kids and woman put around him and returned the articles to their owners.

Marissa looked down, sniffling.

"I couldn't…when I saw him like that…I just froze. I didn't know…" she said quietly.

Michael looked down at her and said, "It's okay…you and the kids got him out of that thing. If you hadn't…he'd be dead by now."

"He could still die! Michael, I heard the paramedics talking. They said 'it don't look good for this guy'."

The crimson-haired woman beside him glowered and said, "Don't mind the idiots of this world, little one. That man is a fighter. I should know."

"My words exactly, lady," Michael replied, "But…I get the feeling we've met before."

The woman quietly laughed and said, "So…it is you. I have something to take care of. We'll meet up at the hospital, Michael."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" he turned to ask her.

The only thing in place of the strange woman was the green coat that she had wrapped around Devon.


	12. Proposal

_Chapter 12: Proposal_

At the hospital, Michael, Rodrigo, RC, Marissa and Laura sat in the waiting room. All the other children had been reunited with their families, while the two gangs had gone back to their territories.

Inside, the doctors, including Dr. Alpert, were working on raising Devon's body temperature. When Marissa and the others had finally found him, he had just slipped into hypothermia.

Rodrigo looked up from a magazine and turned towards Michael, who was pacing the floor.

"_Senor_," he said, "I need to talk to you about something. _Muy importante._"

"Can it wait?"

"_Lo siento, senor_," he replied, "But it can't. Let's talk in another room."

The operative looked at the gardener closely…then sighed and nodded, leading the way to an unoccupied room.

At the same time, Laura said, "Riss, I need to talk to you too."

"About what?"

"It has to do with your heritage."

"M-My heritage?"

00000

"_Si,_ Devon's heritage," Rodrigo answered, "And it ties in with your own destiny."

"How so?" Michael asked.

"You know I mentioned that there are three Lines, and two are mine, Line Maris, and Devon's, Line Medina. There is a third line, one that has very little to do with bloodlines…Line Knight."

Michael's eyes widened, "Line Knight? Wait a minute, was Wilton—"

"No, _Senor_, he wasn't. There hasn't been a living member of Line Knight in 500 years."

"So the last name is coincidence."

"Aye."

"So what about the third Line?"

"Several thousand years ago, this third Line was created with the purpose of protecting those of Lines Medina and Maris…especially from those like the secret society."

Michael nodded, "So what does that have to do with me?"

00000

"So what does that have to do with me?" Marissa asked.

"You weren't born a normal person…you are one of the Mystics, Marissa of Line Medina."

"I-I'm…a Mystic? That's why I have stuff like my dreams and can listen to music at sunrise and all that?"

"That's right."

"Wow…so that's what the fortuneteller meant. Mom also said stuff like this in my dreams before Kitt found me. It's…strange, but I think I like it! She also said I'd have an easier time accepting this than father will."

Laura chuckled and said, "That's an understatement. But Riss, it's also why your mother was killed and Parkson went after you. You're a target now for a certain gang of bad people. That's why I need your help tonight."

"For what?"

"A special ceremony; the first Initiation into the Third Line of Ancestry in 500 years. Through this, your Line and mine will have a protector, as well as other duties. Now that enemies to Mystics have reared their heads, the future must be safeguarded."

"Who's this protector supposed to be?"

"_Papa_ is talking to him now."

Her eyes went wide. "Michael?"

00000

"Me?" Michael asked, amazed, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack," Rodrigo replied.

"I…I don't know if I can do that. This…is about as overwhelming as when Wilton told me he wanted me to fulfill his dream of one man making a difference."

"Aye, it is an important duty, though. With the society making themselves more public, there will be more than just Parkson or the Mexicans in the terrorist group this time that will try to kill Marissa and Devon…as well as try to unravel everything."

"What does this Initiation entail?"

"At night, the lifepulse of Line Maris combines with the knowledge and valiance of Line Medina. Those combined with the wisdom of past, present and future is passed into the Initiate, and he or she is reborn as a member of Line Knight. I will tell you, _senor_, the Initiation will involve some pain and injury. But then again, all important things are like that."

"Pain and injury?"

00000

"Pain and injury?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, but it will safeguard the future," Laura replied.

Marissa sighed, remained silent for a moment, then said, "Okay, I'll do it."

00000

"Okay, I'll do it. If it'll help me protect Devon, Marissa and the others, I'll do it," Michael replied firmly.

"_Bueno!_ The ceremony will be tonight, at the hospital. I know just the place to conduct it. It's a small place, on the hospital grounds. I'll take you there later."

Suddenly, they heard Laura call out, "_Papa, _Michael…the doctor is here."

This made the two men hurry back to the waiting room.

In the room, Dr. Alpert stood in his lab coat, wringing his hands. His expression was one of worry. As soon as he saw the group, he said, "All of you here?"

Marissa asked, her tone quivering a bit, "Doctor, how is father?"

"Yeah," Michael asked, "How's Devon?"

The doctor looked from one person to another, sighed, than answered, "I'll be honest. He isn't in good condition. We've managed to raise his body temperature to normal. A number of the injuries he received were relatively minor, except for a concussion. There's absolutely no way I know of to explain this."

"Cut to the chase, doc," Michael interjected.

He sighed again and said, "Devon's in a coma."

Marissa's eyes closed and she whimpered, muttering something about "…happened anyway".

"Can't someone stay with him?" Michael asked.

"Yes, either 1 person…or 1 adult plus Marissa. I have a feeling that even if I try, she won't leave his side. Besides that, he can have as many visitors as you want. It might help him come out of…this."

The group nodded and gave thanks, then Michael asked, "What room is he in?"

"Room 205."

000000000000000

Michael and Marissa chose to stay with Devon, while the others left for the Foundation headquarters. Rodrigo and Laura had said they had to prepare for the Initiation, while the others had to try to get the Foundation back into shape. At times, Bonnie, RC and others would come in to see them. A second bed in the room was put in for Marissa, who went to sleep, although even Michael could tell it was restless. While she rested, the police had come for statements from everyone that had been involved, and seemed peeved that they couldn't talk to the leader of the rescue operation.

In the afternoon, Bonnie and April came in to watch over Devon, insisting that Michael and Marissa go out and get some lunch at a restaurant that was close to the hospital. It had taken a lot of convincing to get either person to do just that, as neither one wanted to leave Devon alone in there. They had gotten a pair of cheeseburgers with the works, and Marissa had as much soda as she wanted.

"Laura said the ceremony will involve pain and injury, but said it was needed," she said.

"That's what Rodrigo said, too. So…are you going to…"

"Y-Yeah," she started to say and broke down.

"Hey, hey there," Michael said quietly as he walked to her side of the table, "What's wrong?"

"I…everything went right with the operation…even if before we left, the objectives changed for to teams. But…when I saw father sitting in the chamber, as cold as ice…I…I didn't…Michael, I panicked! A…a leader isn't supposed to panic!"

"That's why you called to Kitt to transmit to me," he said quietly, starting to understand a bit.

"Michael, I didn't know what to do. Throughout it all, I knew what would happen…but when I saw him like that, I…I—" she sobbed.

He put a hand around her shoulders and ruffled her hair. "It's okay…it's not your fault that Devon's in a coma. Very few your age would know what to do for someone that went into hypothermia."

"I was supposed to!"

He shook his head and sat there, waiting for her to calm down some before returning to his side of the table.

When the two of them returned to the hospital, it was late afternoon. They had a shock awaiting them when they went into Devon's room.

"Hey there, Marissa," Jack said from his chair on the left side of the bed, "Was wondering when you'd get back. April's taking Bonnie to lunch."

As he stood and walked to the others, they saw that his hair was a bit neater…and that he was wearing, underneath the black jacket, a brown shirt and brown pants. Also, most of his pierced jewelry was gone.

"What're you doing here?" Michael asked, "I figured you'd be back to business as usual at the—your headquarters."

"Yeah… well…I don't know if I can do that anymore."

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked.

"The day you guys came into there, I had no idea how much things were going to change…not just for you guys, but for me, too…and for Chris Sato." He added quickly, "I slipped out quietly. Chuck and Angel don't know."

"Now that's a change."

"Tell me about it! I wind up finding out I have a living uncle and cousin that I never knew about before all this got started. Then after the storm, when I went back, it…felt like I was out of place. How the hell could I feel out of place when amongst my own boys?"

Michael peered at him, then asked, "If you're out of place there, where would you feel in place at?"

"A good question, _nino_," Rodrigo said from the doorway. He and Laura peered in with curious expressions.

"As crazy as it sounds…with you guys."

"Doesn't sound _muy loco_ to me," the older man replied, "it would mean a big change for you, but…if you want to come live with us, you're welcome to."

He thought for a moment, then said, "It's as I thought…I'm out of place there, and at home here."

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going, boss?" a familiar cold voice asked from behind Rodrigo.

Jack blanched for a second, then managed a furious look. "Angel, what're you doing here?"

The two Mexicans came in, followed by Chuck and Angel, who looked mildly irritated, as well as curious.

"When you slipped out, we figured you'd come here," Chuck replied, "Boss, if you're just wanting to know how the man is, you could have just called."

Jack took a deep breath, and then said, "Chuck, Angel…I've come to a decision."

"Oh?" they both asked.

"Yeah. I'm leaving the Black Dragons…and joining the Foundation's Youth….that is, if you guys will have me," he directed the last to Rodrigo and Laura.

This surprised both the gang members, and the Mariz family members nodded in confirmation.

"Hear me out, you two. This entire matter's made me do a lot of thinking, discovering…and inner searching. Ever since those guys came to us for help, everything's changed…for me, that is. I—"

"We heard," Angel replied, "You feel out of place with us…and at home with them."

Chuck sighed and said, "If we ever had to choose who we lose ya to, I'd feel better it being to these guys."

Angel nodded, "Likewise boss—I mean, Jack."

The young man nodded and said with a relieved smile, then carefully took off the black jacket, then approached the female gang member with it in front of him. "Thanks, guys. Angel…you're the leader of the Black Dragons now. As the departing leader, I would recommend Chuck as your second."

Angel peered at him for a moment before nodding.

He then put the jacket on her, which fit well, despite the difference in height and age.

She then turned to the other man and said, "Chuck, you are my second now."

"Yes, Ang—boss."

They then saw the still form on the hospital bed.

"That's Marissa's father, Devon Miles?"

"Yeah," Michael said, "that's him."

She nodded and said, "We'll pray for him." The woman then turned to Chuck and said, "Let's go home. We need to relay the news to the Dragons and the Snakes."

Chuck nodded and the two gang members left.

Rodrigo turned to Jack and asked, "Would you help conduct a special ceremony tonight?"

"Definitely, _Tio_ Rodrigo."

He chuckled, "That'll take getting used to."

Laura's eyes went wide as she said, "Wait…he's my cousin? How!"

000000000000000

That night, with a full moon in a clear, starlit sky, Rodrigo came into the hospital room, alone.

"_Senor, senorita…_it's time."

Michael, holding the emerald-green coat that had been left with him, turned to Marissa and asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

The three people walked through the hospital, going down an elevator, through corridors…until they arrived in an area that normally was used for walking patients around for exercise. It looked like a mini-park, as well as a garden, complete with a white arch that was interwoven with flowers.

There was one part of the park that had strange flowers that seemed to glow blue and a brilliant purple. It was there that a small group stood, waiting.

Laura stood waiting, wearing a knife belt around her waist, her hair loose, for once. Beside her was Jack, wearing the same clothes he had come to the hospital in.

In front of Jack, though, was the surprise: The crimson-haired woman was there too, wearing a plain wool dress that was dyed emerald-green.

"You again," Michael said.

"Yes," she replied, "You've met me twice before; earlier today…as well as one other time. Remember? Remember the party for that fake princess in the high-rise? You were with a woman named Elizabeth."

"Yeah, I sure remember you. No offense lady, but I find it really strange you'd turn up here, at a gathering. Just who are you?" he asked.

She smiled, bemusedly in a way that reminded Michael of someone.

"My name is Medina."


	13. Initiation of Line Knight

Okay, before this chapter begins, there are a few things that I need to mention.

I'm sorry this chapter took awhile, but some things came up, like the fact that I've started recording fanfics out loud for The FicDom on Knight Radio. If all goes well, my first fic will be on the air next week.

I have some news for all of you Knight Rider fanfic readers: In this chapter, you might see some references, vague as well as obvious, references to Gryph's "Fire and Ice" universe and wonder if they're intentional or not. Well, they are. As of this chapter, the "Marissa" series is linked to "Fire and Ice". Most of my "Marissa" universe takes place before even the pilot and eventually, the F&I universe, including the famous link, will come into play.

Also, the events of this chapter originally was _not_ in "Knight of the Children". As a matter of fact, this didn't happen until "Race Against Time", a story that will go up later on. In that story, this took place in Mexico, and none of the adults attended, save Michael.

I have a question for you guys...in the story "Knight of the Children", in order to try to save Devon, an exhausted Marissa has to go to the boundry between life and death. In the original typewritten story, something happens to her as a result and the only possible way to heal her lies within the rising sun. I have been trying to decide as to include what happens to her as a result, or write in something else.

So, I leave it to you, the readers. Shall I include this bit in the next part of the story? or shall I re-write it into something else? When you R&R, please also let me know what you think!

Okay, now for the reviewers:

Macri007: The name is Medina...and you'll find out just who she is in this chapter.

Knightsky: Oh don't worry about Devon...much! Yeah, it does seem a bit chilling, but when you think (and read) about it, the ceremony itself, as well as what it involves, is pretty logical.

Now, onto the fic!

00000

_Chapter 13: Initiation of Line Knight_

Michael stared at the woman, his jaw dropping a bit.

"Medina?" he asked, "As in…Line Medina?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you some kinda ghost or what?"

"Yes and no…mostly no. What I am is timeless, or in your terms, immortal…although due to incidents 5,000 years ago, I now reside in a plane that is beyond world of Spirits."

"World of Spirits?"

"Where those that die go. You'll understand in a little bit. Unlike spirits, or ghosts, I can be out here much longer…but still not indefinite," she replied.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"There hasn't been an Initiation in 500 years. I need to be here, to oversee it."

He looked from Medina to Laura, Jack, Marissa and Rodrigo, puzzled as well as a small touch suspicious.

"Yes, she's for real," Laura said.

"Are you all ready?" Rodrigo asked.

Michael took a deep breath, closing his eyes, as though searching for the answer within himself. Rodrigo knew it wasn't too late for the operative to back out, but once the ceremony starts, it would be.

"Yes," he replied.

"Yeah, let's get this done," Marissa added, "I want to be up with my father, but I know this is important."

"Michael, stand in front of Riss," Laura stated, "I will face both of you. _Papa_, Jack, _Senora_ Medina…"

The adults nodded. Rodrigo stood beside Michael, Medina on Laura's right and Jack on her left.

The timeless woman nodded and spoke out loud.

"On this night, under a full moon, we conduct a ceremony that has not been done in 500 years: the Initiation of a guardian of the Lines, a member of Line Knight. Tonight, the Initiate is Michael Knight."

She then nodded to Laura and said, "It is time to ask for the vows. With each one taken, the Initiate takes a step away from the world he knew before, shedding the ignorance from the life he knew."

The Mexican girl then turned her head, making it clear she was looking at the operative.

"Michael, do you vow to protect those of Line Medina, including Devon and Marissa Miles, from those that would seek to terminate them, even if the cost is your own life?"

He replied, solemnly and honestly, "I do."

"Michael, do you vow to protect those of Line Maris, including Rodrigo and Laurine Mariz, from those that seek to terminate them, even if the cost is your own life?" Jack asked.

"I do."

Medina asked, "Do you vow to safeguard past, present and future for the Mystics and humanity, even though the cost may be life and soul?"

_That_ one Michael was not expecting and he paused for a second to think about it.

_Even if the cost is my life and soul…? That's a hefty vow…and to safeguard past, present and future…? What does she mean?_

"Michael?" Medina asked, concern in her voice.

He blinked and said to her, "I do."

She nodded and said, "With vows taken, it is time to be reborn. Let us move to the glowing flowers."

Michael looked puzzled, but moved closer until he and the girls were standing almost next to the bush.

"Laura…"

The girl nodded and unbuckled an item from the belt, then drew a knife that was as long as the operative's hand.

"Proffer your left hand, please," she said, facing Michael again.

Fighting natural reaction, he nodded and held out the hand, palm up.

The Mexican girl placed the knife against his hand, then swiftly cut across it, from the metacarpal to near the side.

It bled instantly…enough for it to be a bit more than a shallow wound, but not enough for it to be dangerous.

Laura lowered the blade until a drop of blood landed on one of the flowers.

"Marissa, your right hand."

She silently nodded and held her hand in the same way. Laura wiped the blade on some cloth, made an identical cut across it, then let another drop fall onto the plants.

The group had been told as to what to do, Michael on the way over, Marissa earlier.

As such, the little girl took Michael's cut hand in hers, then said, "I add the knowledge and valiance of Line Medina to the Initiate Michael," before giving the hand an extra squeeze.

Her eyes widened as she felt a flash of…something warm yet like lightning, go through her.

"Let go and step back, please," Laura said.

The little girl nodded and did just that, then wiped the blood from her hand.

Just like in the dream, she had a small diagonal scar in the middle of it.

Medina took the knife from Laura, who proffered her own right hand. The woman then cleaned the blade, made an identical cut across it, and let the third drop land.

The Mexican girl then took Michael's hand in hers, saying, "I add the lifepulse of Line Maris to the Initiate Michael."

As she squeezed, Michael suddenly saw a multitude of images before him. He wanted to wince, maybe yell, but his body stayed in place.

_A woman with red hair making her living telling fortunes in what looked like the medieval times…real fortunes…_

_A familiar blonde-haired girl (**Marissa**, his mind added) standing at a waterfall, talking to Kitt…_

Devon on one knee, in a grassy plain with a brunette that was his height. He was asking her something very important…

_An older woman that looked a bit like Marissa, grinning like a fool while introducing herself to FLAG's leader…_

_A car with a human outline changing into a being of pure, brilliant white light…_

_A small group of people, some familiar, some not, appearing before a mountain that was on fire, then separating into different directions…_

_Marissa as a little girl, disappearing into the night…_

_Verona Miles, as a little girl, then marrying a Lieutenant and moving to Canada…_

_Michael, Laura and Jack racing in Kitt, trying to become as fast as wind while looking for something to fight off a black shadow…_

_A golden tendril between Michael and Kitt changing color…into pure white…_

_Two girls, looking exactly alike…One was Marissa, the other emotionless…then one disappearing…_

_Two of Devon…one before a mirror, distraught and in denial while the other on a bed, lifesigns fading…_

_Ice encased the brilliant, white being, and the fire enclosed the cold substance. It made him furious for some reason…_

Many, many others passed before his eyes, then faded from sight…and within moments, he found himself in the garden of the hospital.

"What you have seen is past, present and future. Momentarily, the ones that foretell the future and some of the past will fade from the conscious mind, and will only be remembered when you need to know," Medina explained.

He blinked and then nodded, looking much more steady now…and they could all tell that he truly did understand now, just from his face and eyes.

"The Initiation is complete," Laura said.

"On this night, you have become Michael of Line Knight. A new protector is born," Rodrigo intoned, looking relieved.

Michael nodded and saw that the others were moving out of position...then turned and saw something that was different.

The flowers that were glowing blue and purple were no longer giving off light…and were withered.

"_Sentias_ flowers," Medina explained, "Sentient. When the Initiation is conducted, they pass on the knowledge, and then die afterwards. It's surprising that there were some on the grounds. Not that I'm ungrateful…"

Michael nodded, then said, "Other than…that rush of…images, I don't feel all that different."

"You thought it would be otherwise?" she asked, bemused, then replied, "Don't answer that." She then looked to the sky for a long moment.

The woman then looked down and saw Marissa staring at the sky too. "Hm…? What is it, little one?"

"Um…I heard Rodrigo talk about looking for father's star…and I was trying to figure that out."

She let out a merry laugh before she replied, "Curious spirit, aren't you? Rodrigo?"

The Mexican man nodded and said, "Marissa, _escuchame._ The stars you see in the sky are connected to each and every one of us. When a person, Mystic, human or another kind of being, is born, a star appears. Depending on the purity of the soul, the person's destiny and age, it can be brilliant or dim. If the star falls, the person dies."

Marissa nodded.

Medina added, "Marissa, your star is the eye of Ursa Minor, while your father's is the nose of Ursa Major."

The little girl nodded again.

The ancient woman looked to all of them, then said, "I think you should all get back to the hospital room now."

000000000000000

When Laura, Rodrigo, Jack, Michael and Marissa reached the parking lot, the Mexican man looked at the sky, then frowned.

"Jack, Laurita, we need to get back. I need to pick up some things for tomorrow and visiting hours are over, anyway."

"Huh? What things, _papa_?"

"You'll see. I have a bad feeling about all this…and I want to be prepared. Now come along."

She nodded and turned to Marissa. "Riss, we'll be here tomorrow."

Jack added, "Keep an eye on your dad, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I will," the little girl replied.

After the trio left in a vehicle, Michael turned to the little girl and said, "We'd better get inside, too."

She shook her head and walked over to Kitt, with Michael following behind her.

"Hey, wait up! What're you doing?"

The little girl touched Kitt's driver's side door and said, "I forgot to do this earlier."

He watched, wondering what she meant.

"Are you awake?"

"_I have not gone into recharge yet."_

She nodded then said, "Kitt, you've kept your end of the deal. Now I keep mine."

"_I was wondering if you remembered. Thank you."_ He then added, _"Welcome back, Michael."_

"What deal are you two talking about?"

"_The deal for me helping Marissa and the others was that I would obey her commands until the crisis was over."_

"In that case, glad to be back, Kitt."

"_Michael, are you all right? There seems to be a change to your vitals…and from the indications, these changes are most likely permanent."_

"Yeah, I'm okay…and I think you're right on the other part," he replied and looked right at Kitt, almost as if he had never seen the sentient vehicle before. "Marissa and I are going upstairs. Keep an eye out for things, will ya?"

"_But of course, Michael."_

With that, the older man led Marissa into the hospital and up to Devon's room.

_I don't remember how, but I understand a lot more than I did earlier today…I just hope I'm capable—no, I **will** carry out my new mission. Maybe tonight gave me a new purpose to replace the one I've lost._


	14. Between Life and Death Lies

This bit is longer than I thought, since in the original story, it was more a near-death state, talking place in a graveyard. What happens to Marissa won't be until the next chapter, titled "Who am I?" So far, Knightsky and KITT40146 have replied as to my question as posted at the start of Chapter 13. I'll still collect answers for a while, since I am also working on Knight Radio as a DJ for the Ficdom at the same time.

_Chapter 14: Between Life and Death Lies…_

In the dark of night, Marissa was staring out of the window in a hospital room. Right then, her mind was filled with lots of thoughts. A short distance away, Devon lay very still on the hospital bed, comatose. Michael was sleeping on the other side in a bed that was set up.

She was supposed to have awakened the operative an hour ago, but she didn't feel like sleeping. Although she didn't tell anyone, she had not gotten any sleep in days…the last time she had anything considering sleep was an hour or two catnap the night before the "storm".

She was startled out of her thoughts by a series of beeps…coming from her wrist.

Marissa blinked and pressed a button then asked, "That you, Kitty?"

"_Yes. What are you doing up? You should be asleep."_

"I can't, Kitt…Not for a lack of trying, but…I just can't. How about you? Whenever Michael was hurt bad, were you ever able to rest?"

There was a pause before Kitt admitted, _"No. I see what you're saying."_

Marissa sighed and then said quietly, "Do you think that maybe…it's my fault he's like this now?"

"_What on earth makes you say that?"_

"Remember the nightmare the day of the picnic?"

"_Yes, but you never told me what it was."_

She sighed and related the entire dream, sparing no detail, including the fact that within it, her choices had caused Devon's coma.

"_Personally, I think that if you hadn't made the choices that you did, Devon and possibly others would be dead by now,"_ Kitt replied at the end, _"It's another reason why I chose to help you."_

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"_Things like this hardly ever make humans feel better, it seems. It's a case of what Michael calls a rock and a hard place."_

She made a small affirmative sound as she looked from the night sky to her father, then back again.

"Kitty," she said after a minute, "if father survives this…I want you to teach me first aid."

"_First aid? But Rissie, you already know, somewhat, what to do for cuts and such…"_

"No, not that kind…Kitty, when I saw father like that in the freezer room, feeling so cold and suddenly passing out…I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I don't want that to happen again. If something happens to any of you again, I want to be able to know how to help, instead of stand there like I did."

There was a long pause before Kitt replied, _"I'll do it. And I'll make sure the others get involved, too."_

She smiled a little and said, "Thanks. I mean it."

"_If you can't sleep, at least wake Michael up, lie down on the other bed and rest, all right?"_

The little girl nodded and looked over to the second bed and gasped.

Michael was sitting on it, just watching and listening to the conversation.

"Um, I…ahh…"

"Kitt's got some good advice. At least rest. You should've woke me an hour ago, but I definitely understand."

He got up and Marissa walked over to the bed. The older man picked her up and tucked her in.

"_Michael, if you don't mind, I'll play some music for her."_

"Go right ahead, buddy," he said.

A few moments later, over the comlink, Pachabel's Canon in D began playing.

It wasn't normally Michael's type, but he knew it was something special between the AI and the little girl.

Within a few minutes, Marissa was asleep.

"She hasn't slept in days, it looks like. Poor kid."

000000000000000

The day passed in almost the same way as the one before: At lunch, Michael and Marissa went to get something to eat…this time, pizza, while Bonnie and RC watched over Devon.

Strangely enough, neither Laura nor Rodrigo had come to visit. When asked, Michael said that they were planning something, most likely, as well as helping Jack get settled in his new home.

It still shocked both Marissa and Michael that Jack had outright left the Black Dragons for them…and it surprised the little girl more to learn that it turned out that the young man was related to Laura and Rodrigo Mariz. Just from the short time that both had met him, it seemed that such a change would be a big culture shock.

When both returned to the hospital, Marissa began to shiver rather suddenly.

"_Rissie, are you all right? Your temperature just plummeted again, like it did the morning of the picnic!"_

"I-I don't know," she replied and saw Michael shiver as well.

"_Michael, not you too!"_

"Just a cold chill, Kitt…but I've got a bad feeling about today, for some reason."

"Yeah, me too…and I don't even wanna think about it."

"_Did you have any bad dreams last night?"_

"Yeah, a lot of them," she replied, "So I didn't get much sleep."

"I could tell," Michael said, then walked into the room and over to where Devon was.

The older man was a bit paler than he had been the previous night, a change that he didn't like.

"What the h—heck is keeping him in this shape?" he asked, barely remembering that there was a little girl in the room.

"I don't know," she murmured, "But I've got a bad feeling about this. As soon as night comes, I want to check the stars."

"You and me both, kid. I've got a weird feeling of deja-vu…like I've seen this before."

Michael then squeezed his hand and said quietly, "Just where are you…? You're really worrying us, your daughter included. Wherever it is, you've got to come back to us."

000000000000000

As soon as it was dark enough, Marissa did check the constellation Ursa Major. She peered at the nose and frowned.

At sunset, Michael had started to feel something…wrong. It seemed like an acrid smell while the room started to feel cold, more than usual.

"Um…Michael, something's wrong."

He blinked and hurried over to the window.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The nose of Ursa Major…doesn't it look like it's dimmer…and lower than before?"

He peered closely at the constellation, and as he located the nose, his eyes went wide.

"Kitt, check the current position of Ursa Major's nose and compare it with the latest records."

"_Michael, why are you asking—"_

"Just do it!"

There was a long pause before Kitt replied, sounding surprised, _"Something is very wrong, Michael. The nose of the constellation is approximately 2.5 inches lower than its normal position."_

"You're not seeing things," he replied to the little girl grimly, "I'm calling Rodrigo—"

"No need for that, _Senor_," the Mexican man announced as he started to come in, carrying a steel pitcher, filled with warm, sweet-smelling liquid. As soon as he stepped through the door, he froze.

"_Madre de los Dios!_" he cursed, "When did this happen!"

"What're you talking about?" Marissa asked.

"I can feel it strongly, _senorita_—"

Michael interjected, "Look, we found something wrong. Ursa Major's nose is lower and dimmer, and Kitt's confirmed it."

"I don't need to see the sky to know that," he replied grimly as he walked towards the comatose form, "You don't know what to look for yet, Michael, but I sensed that something happened. _Laura! Come here, now!"_

The girl came in, almost dropping a pair of cups before she froze, the blood draining from her face.

"Oh no," she said, _"The Bardo!"_

"What're you talking about?" Michael asked.

"Devon's slipped into the _bardo_, and it happened in the past few minutes," she replied.

At this, the operative paled and said, "No…not _**the** Bardo_!"

"_Si_. Michael, take the cups from Laura and sit in a chair. _Laurita_, take a deep breath then start pouring the tea. _Marissita_, you sit in the other chair."

"What's this Bardo?" the little girl asked as she sat in a chair beside the hospital bed.

"It comes from the Buddhists, but it has a lot of reality in the Western world, too," Michael explained, "The _Bardo_ is seen as, in some religions, a river. To some people, it's like a state line or a country's border. No matter how it's seen, there is a single truth: 'Between Life and Death lies the _Bardo_.'"

"Aye, and the Mystics believe in it, too."

"Oh no…father…!"

"That's right," Laura agreed, "That's exactly what this means."

Marissa got up and paced nervously.

As Laura began to pour the pitcher's contents, Rodrigo said, "I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but I didn't expect _this_! Michael, you and I are going to drink this. When we do, we will have to go in and save Devon ourselves."

As she heard this, Marissa found herself close to the cups.

"What's this stuff? And how much did you make?" Michael asked.

"A special kind of tea. Works as a sedative and prepares one for a trip like this. Acts much quicker than inhaling incense. And there's only enough for two."

Marissa nodded and grabbed one of the cups.

"_Rissie, no!"_

"_Marissita_!" Roberto exclaimed and tried to take the cup from her.

She stepped out of reach and quickly drank all of the tea.

"Do you know what you've just done?" the Mexican asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"What you drank was sized for an adult," Michael said, "Who knows what it'll do to you!"

"I don't care," she replied, "I'm going in. It's my choice and I've made it."

The operative peered at her and saw more than a bit of Devon in her expression.

"Better give me the other cup, Rodrigo," Michael said, "I'll go in with her."

The Mexican nodded and reluctantly gave him the other cup of tea.

"Drink it all and go back to the chairs, each of you taking a hand. Then, when you both feel drowsy, speak his name," he added, "Since you made your decision, Marissa, you'll have to guide yourselves and Devon's soul back from the _Bardo_."

She nodded as she sat on the chair at Devon's right side, gently taking a hand in hers. Michael lowered the bed to the proper level and moved it closer until he could grasp the older man's hand.

Almost immediately, both younger man and child were blinking rapidly. It felt odd to be using his name like this, but Marissa knew she had to.

"Devon…Devon Miles," both said in a firm voice.

Michael's head fell backwards onto the bed while Marissa slumped in her seat.

000000000000000

Marissa opened her eyes…and found herself in what seemed like, at first, under water…yet here, she had no trouble breathing at all. All around her, dark waves flowed, with stars passing by at a strange rate: first slow, then fast. She faintly heard what seemed like a mixture of heartbeats that faded in and out and the sound of flowing water.

Within the passing stars, she could see what looked like balls of light. Some were yellow, some black, some white…and some gray.

Almost instantly, Michael appeared on her left, surrounded by a gentle, white glow.

He opened his eyes and looked around him as well, then said, "So this is either the _Bardo_ or the pathway to it…what now?"

His voice seemed to echo.

"We need to find father, that's what," she replied, "Any idea how to locate him in all this?"

He closed his eyes, murmuring something about looking within his new memory…then said, "I can't remember a thing. Let's try picturing him in our minds. That might work."

She nodded and closed her eyes again, concentrating on a perfect, mental image of her father.

_Where?_ The thought came before she could control it.

"Marissa," Michael asked, "Can you feel anything…?"

"Yeah," she replied, "It feels like something's in denial and distraught."

"Me too," he said, "That's Devon. It's a bit far, but we have to move fast. Let's go."

Marissa felt for his hand and grasped it, then said, "Let's not get separated."

"Yeah," he replied, completed the grip, then began to move forward as he felt what seemed like wind or a water current push them from behind.

The little girl followed close behind, holding her friend's hand as tightly as she could.

A moment later, she felt a kind of resistance all around her.

"Something doesn't want us to go on," she said warily.

"I can tell too, but we need to get to Devon before he crosses over."

_Hey!_ Marissa thought, _take us to my father, Devon Miles!_

The water current began moving again, pushing the two people in a different direction.

"Hey! Devon!" Michael called out, growing concerned.

There was nothing but silence for what seemed like a long moment…then almost all at once, the pressure against them vanished…and a familiar voice spoke…and it wasn't Devon's.

"M-Michael! Marissa! What are you two doing in the _Bardo_?"

Marissa opened her eyes, then looked. She gasped as she saw the familiar flame-red haired woman.

"Mom," she said, and was about to explain when Michael cut in.

"Verona, your brother's in here, and unless we find him, he's going to cross over. Can you take us to him?"

She looked pale as she swallowed, then replied, "He's not supposed to be crossing over yet! Form a chain and follow me!"

Michael took the woman's hand and made sure the little girl still held his in a firm grip before they felt the pressure return at their backs…although this time, it seemed that the pressure was guiding them, rather than just shoving.

"Hey mom, what are these strange colored balls that come by us?"

"Souls. The color represents the type. Yellow means that the person was terminally ill, black for ones corrupted beyond help, white are pure…and gray are those that are in between. The ones bound for what one would call purgatory."

"Oh! Hm…? What's that voice…?"

In the distance, the small group could hear a voice.

"…_no…I'm not…not me…just…just who the hell am I?"_

The three beings gasped as they heard it.

"Michael, what the hell happened to Devon?"

As they traveled, he started to vocally explain until she instructed him to be silent, but to remember in his mind. Even though she was not told to, Marissa did as well.

After what seemed like a long time, Verona said, "Oh no. I knew since I was a child who I was, but Devon wasn't supposed to, not for a long time, if ever. Those murderers told him _and_ beat him…then tried to execute him…"

"M-Mom…?"

"Thanks to what they did, Devon is shaken to the core…and his very identity is in question now."

"…_Verona?"_

"I think he's close by. Hurry, before it's too late!"

A few moments later, the pressure ceased completely.

Michael opened his eyes again, as did Marissa.

In front of them was Devon, standing in a medium-sized room. The architecture was considered rather extravagant and modern…for an aristocratic British household. This room in particular looked like a young man's bedroom.

"Gypsy…what is a Gypsy?" he asked.

There seemed to be a stirring of the air and a moment later, a phantom image of Verona appeared in the room.

"Bonnie said that he had a nightmare," Michael said quietly as Devon gasped in shock.

"This must be what we're seeing, then," the woman murmured.

"_A surprise to see you here, Devon."_

"Verona…? Little sister, what is a Gypsy? You know something, don't you?"

The phantom nodded and replied, _"I do know…you won't like the truth."_

"…? Tell me…"

"Verona" sighed and waved a hand. A full-length mirror with a wooden, fancy design appeared against one wall.

"_Look in there and a 'Gypsy' you will see."_

Devon did as he was told…and as he looked in the mirror, his eyes widened and he gasped in pain, staggering backwards.

All around them, they heard a harsh, male voice speak.

"_I wouldn't be talking about things I don't know if I were you, lady. We're not talking about those nomad thieves. At least they're real humans."_

Devon shook his head, his breathing becoming ragged as he said, "N-no…you must be jesting…no…not me…I'm not…I'm an Englishman. I'm not a—no, it's not true! It's not true!"

Michael's eyes were tinged with pain.

"_But it is true, big brother. I am a 'Gypsy' too."_

"No, Verona, be quiet! I tell you, it's not true! I'm not…you're not…"

There was a mix of voices…and from the look of things, it was when Devon was awakened from the nightmare, identified as a Mystic…and then…

"_Shut up, filth!"_

"_What's going on, Marco?"_

"_We've just bagged ourselves a Gypsy, and you're not gonna believe who it is."_

"_Devon Miles?"_

"_You got it! The guys abroad mentioned something about Verona Miles' brother and that they want him especially."_

They heard the Englishman refusing, repeating that he was not what they were saying.

"_No use denying it, old baggage. Like I told you before, lady, Gypsies aren't real human beings. They didn't come from the same stuff as the rest of us…and this old man's one of 'em."_

Michael hissed, "Those little monsters…! No wonder Devon's—"

_Two of Devon…one before a mirror, distraught and in denial while the other on a bed, lifesigns fading…_

As the image firmly was in his mind, Michael understood what it meant. That very image from his Initiation was happening right now!


	15. Who am I?

_Chapter 15: Who am I?_

"Devon!" Michael called out, hoping that the older man would be able to hear him.

The Englishman spun from the mirror as the phantom Verona vanished. His eyes opened wide as he saw the operative, his sister and his daughter.

"No…! Get away…get away from me!"

Marissa gasped, shocked. "F-Father, it's us…"

He shook his head. "More phantoms, more nightmares…and now they're choosing the ones I hold dear to me."

Michael also looked surprised. "Devon, we're not ghosts or nightmares. Marissa and I came here to save you and ran into Verona on the way."

"To save me…? You're real…?"

"Yeah, we're real. The little munchkin also went and drank some preparatory sedative that was measured for an adult. I don't want to know what'll happen to her. We've got to get you out of here before you die. You understand me? We're in the _Bardo!_"

The older man looked at the group silently, then said, "You don't think I know where this is…? All of you, get going before you wind up on the other side."

"Not without you, Devon," Michael replied.

"Forget about me."

"No way. It's nowhere near time for you to die yet."

"Michael, you don't understand. I…my entire life…it's been a lie, hasn't it…?"

"Now what kind of bull is that?" the operative asked.

"Watch your language in front of a child, thank you very much," he retorted, almost out of habit, then sighed as he said, "I assume you heard everything…the nightmare and afterwards."

"Yeah, we did," Michael replied, then said, "But Devon, who cares?"

"I do! If they're right…then everything I've known is a complete lie."

"Well, they're not," Verona snapped, "Marissa, you and I were born the same way everyone else was. Regal, you and I grew up the same as other humans."

Devon winced visibly and grumbled, "I told you, I hate being called that!"

Michael chuckled as he said, "Regal?"

"An old nickname…mostly derogatory. Cassa usually used it, because of his…well…"

"Attitude? Demeanor?"

"Close enough," she replied.

"That doesn't change the fact that I still despise being called that," Devon put in.

Michael nodded and said, "Names aside, Verona's right. We're all people."

"That might or might not be true…but Michael, that doesn't answer what I find myself wondering now…Who am I? Am I as I thought I grew up…or has my life been a lie…?"

Michael growled, "That monster Hutchinson…I should have killed him earlier."

That surprised Devon as he mouthed, _killed him…?_

"That's right, Devon. If Marissa had not called on the comlink when she did, the ringleader of the True Liberty Movement would be in a morgue right not, not a jail."

Marissa peered into a window and gasped.

"Oh no…mom, I see something that's a short distance away! Sometimes it looks like a garden, sometimes like a wasteland."

Michael, Verona and Devon hurried to the window…and the younger man's eyes opened wide. If his knowledge about the _Bardo_ was of any indication, what Marissa saw was the side of Death.

_Damn, there isn't much time now,_ he thought, then said to the older man, "Devon, I can't claim to have all the answers, but I know a man that taught me one thing: It doesn't matter if who you were is a lie or true, who you are now…that's what matters….and you make who you are now."

The Englishman looked at him in surprise.

"That's right. _You're_ the one that taught me that one, more than once. You've got plenty of time to figure out the truth of your heritage for yourself…but only if you come with us now. If we stay here much longer, Marissa and I will both die along with you."

"N-no! I couldn't stand it if you both—"

Michael extended a hand and said to him, "It's up to you, Devon. You can come with us, or not. Find out the truth yourself, or believe what a bunch of sick terrorists and supremacists spout. Live, or die here."

The Englishman peered at the small group, then grasped Michael's hand and stepped towards them.

"Michael…everyone, let's get out of here."

"Yeah…Verona?"

She nodded, then said, "Form a chain by joining hands, focus…then follow me. We must go, now."

The group of four was still and silent for a couple of seconds before they began to move, seemingly within flows of water…or perhaps waves.

"Once we get to a certain point," she said, "The three of you will have to go onwards towards the surface of consciousness. That is what will tax your body's energy. I cannot go with you, since I am already dead."

"We'll do all right," Michael replied, "Thank you…for everything."

"You're the ones that talked Devon into living…I just showed you the way."

After what seemed like a long time, the flows around them stopped…becoming completely still.

Verona turned to Devon and said, "Now you listen to me…sure, I'm your younger sister, but on this, I do know something more than you. You're going to have to find out what the truth is for yourself. On this, there's one thing I want you to promise me."

"What is it?"

"Whatever facts that you find about the heritage and your own path in life, I want you to accept it as such."

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded firmly.

"I will."

She smiled and hugged him, then ruffed Marissa's hair. When she turned to Michael, she shook his hand and said, "So, you are the newest one. Take care of them for me, will you?"

"I would even if you told me not to."

"And do your utmost never to fail in your new purpose."

"You got it," he replied, chuckling at Devon's puzzled look.

"All right…start swimming upwards now. See that glimmer of light? Go towards that," she stated and began to vanish.

"Let's go, guys," Michael said and began swimming, with Marissa beside him. Devon was on the other side of the little girl.

The trio at first started to take a moderate pace, but the more the glimmer of light grew, the faster they found themselves swimming.

Just when it seemed that they were very close to the light, and with it, the surface, they heard a little voice that was fading.

"Ohhh…Michael…fa..ther…he…lp…"

Devon looked down and saw that Marissa had not only stopped swimming upwards…but that she was also sinking.

"Rissie!"

He quickly started swimming back down, to try and catch the little girl…and as he did, he saw Michael going back down with him.

"We'll both help her," was the only thing he said, which the Englishman agreed with.

Both the adults reached the sinking child and took hold of an arm.

"I'm…slow…ing…you…"

"No way," Michael replied at the same time that Devon said, "Never, Rissie."

Without another word, the three people began to swim back upwards…and although it took a little longer, all of them emerged into the surface of light.

000000000000000

Rodrigo was looking at Ursa Major's nose and sighed a breath of relief when, after a sharp drop, it began to rise steadily into the sky until it was at the same position as it had always been. After the movement stopped, the star began to regain the sparkle and light it had before its owner fell into a coma.

_You've done it, amigos,_ he thought, then heard Laura exclaim, "They're waking up!" At the same time, they heard two groans behind him.

When the Mexican turned, he saw Michael, Devon and Marissa stirring…then a moment later, they opened their eyes.

As he hurried to the bedside, he heard the Englishman ask a bit weakly, "Wh…where am I…?"

"You're at the hospital, Devon. It's been 2 days since you were found at the abandoned blood bank. It's night now."

He tried to sit up and winced, which caused the Mexican to stop him at first, then help Devon sit up slowly.

"Man, what a headache," they heard Michael murmur as he sat up slowly as well.

"M…Michael…? Did you and Rissie really go into—"

"Yeah, we did," he replied, "Rodrigo and I were originally going to…but she grabbed one of the cups and drank it before anyone could take it from her. Don't know if she was being gutsy or crazy."

Devon nodded, partly astounded at her actions, partly touched by the lengths she and Michael would go to save his life.

Michael stood up and slowly walked over to the chair where the little girl was still sitting.

The Englishman put his hand on the operative's shoulder and managed to squeeze it a bit and smile quietly.

"I'll…need some help in searching for the truth," he said quietly.

"I'll help ya," was the answer, then Michael's breath caught in his throat as he looked into Marissa's face.

"D…Devon, Rodrigo! Something's happened to her!"

The Mexican hurried over and looked at her, then began to speak in Spanish in a low tone.

"Michael…? What's wrong with her…?"

Michael quickly picked up the little girl from her seat and set her down on the hospital bed, so that Devon could see.

"Oh my g—Rissie…how did she get like this? Poppet?"

Although she was breathing it was shallow. Her eyes were open, yet they seemed to be lightless and glazed over.

"Poppet, talk to me!"

There was not even the faintest semblance of a response; she seemed to not be aware of anything around her.

"Marissa hasn't slept much at all since the day you were kidnapped, Devon," Michael said, "Remember what Verona said: swimming the rest of the way taxes the body. When she drank the cupful, it was made for an adult…and she was going on sheer willpower."

"I remember…close to the surface, she called for help and began to sink. We went back and caught her, then swam the rest of the way."

Michael nodded, then watched as Rodrigo examined her.

"_Senores_, that was when the last of her strength gave out. If you had not caught her and carried her the rest of the way, _Marissita_ would be dead now. As it is, I don't know which would have been better."

Michael glared at him as Devon asked, "Just what do you mean? Is she…as she seems right now?"

"I'm afraid so, _Senor_ Miles. She isn't aware of anything at all, not even us talking. This is much worse than a simple coma, because…at least in a coma, you're still alive. No, this is a state that is worse than death."

Michael and Devon took in the meaning of the Mexican's explanation in silence. After a moment, the Englishman asked in a quiet, yet desperate tone, "Is there anything that can be done?"

Rodrigo looked right at Devon, debating whether to say yes or no.

Michael saw this and said, "Rodrigo, if I'm to carry out my duty, we need to know."

The Mexican nodded, sighing, then said, "Yes…you are." He then looked right at the two other adults before he explained, "You know, Devon, how the morning sunrise has some healing qualities, whether she dances or not…?"

"Yes," he replied, although Michael looked slightly confused before he nodded.

"I've heard of it often, and only witnessed it four times, but there is a chance that the music that only certain people can hear then can do one of two things, one of which is to restore her. She would still be weak and exhausted, but at least she would be all right. It depends on fate as well as her spirit."

"Sounds like it might work," Michael said, then paused before asking in a wary tone, "Wait a minute. You said it could do one of two things. What's the other one?"

"Yes, I want to know," Devon agreed.

Rodrigo took a deep breath before he said, "The other thing that could happen…is that the sunrise music may only heal her enough to die."

Michael and the Englishman were silent for a long moment before they looked at each other, then nodded.

"Let's do this," the operative stated.

"If there's a chance it will restore her, I'll take it. She would do no less, I know that now," Devon added.

Rodrigo nodded and said, "I will be by in the garden in the morning, just before dawn."

The Englishman agreed and added, "And if I have to, I'll sneak her outside!"


	16. From Knight to Morning

I've had a small change in plans. Due to everything that's happened with Hurricane Katrina RL, the story I was going to write that takes place in New Orleans during Mardi Gras won't be done for some time. It's...inappropriate.

Instead, my next story in the "Marissa" Universe will be "Race Against Time". Here's the summary for it:

Devon has begun his search for the truth behind his heritage. When meeting with someone from his past, he is poisoned. Now, Michael, Laura and Rodrigo must find the antidote to save his life, which can be found in only one place: South of the border, through enemy territory!

Also, to whet your appetite for a story that will be huge (at least 20-30 chapters), here's a summary for "Time's Crossing":

In the middle of the night, Marissa runs away from home mysteriously. In order to find her, Michael and Kitt will have to cross state lines and national borders. Their only clues behind why she left and where she is are the electronic letters that she sends to the AI. At the same time, Devon must learn the truth behind his heritage, or everything that they have ever known will cease to exist!

On to the reviewers (And please, don't be shy, you guys might find something that needs fixing or have an idea to improve the story!):

Knightsky (via e-mail): I'm glad you like the story so far. There will be only a couple of chapters or so before this story is completed. I'm looking forward to your "Return of the Knight".

KITT40146: chuckle Cliffhanger, eh? Well, thanks. After this, there is only one loose end in this story (and a heck of a lot of questions that will be answered later): and it involves Devon's birthday.

On with the fic!

_Chapter 16: From Knight to Morning_

It was right after Devon said, "And if I have to, I'll sneak her outside!" when the nurse came in for her regular check on the patient. This time, though, her eyes went wide and she ran out of the room in a hurry, saying something about getting the doctor.

Michael said quietly, "As much as regular sense would say to tell them what happened to her, we can't afford to."

The Englishman nodded grimly, "No, we can't. I know what Dr. Alpert would do. We'll have to make her look like she's sleeping. Rodrigo—"

"Say no more, _senores_," the Mexican nodded, picked up the little girl, placed her on the extra bed and closed her eyes and covered her up as normal.

A few seconds later, Dr, Alpert and the same nurse came into the room. The first thing he did was go over to Devon and check his vitals.

"From the looks of you, I'd say you just came out of the coma. You've been under for almost 2 days."

He nodded and said, "I'm all right now, I believe?"

Alpert replied, "How about I become the Executive Director and you become the doctor?"

That remark silenced Devon as the man completed his examination.

"Well, you'll be all right…I think you should stay in the hospital for a couple more days, though, in case there's a relapse."

"I think…that's a good idea, doctor," he replied, causing the other man to be taken aback.

"Nice to see you didn't pick up any of Michael's stubbornness. How's the little lady?" he asked as he turned to Marissa.

Michael said quickly, "She's sleeping…finally."

He nodded, "Thank God. That little girl hasn't slept for days…maybe since you and the others were abducted. I heard she and the other kids headed up a rescue operation and got everyone out, with two biker gangs as backup. The things that kids make up in play these days."

Devon looked angry at that as Michael replied coldly, "Well, I got a news flash for ya…all of that you heard was real, right down to the biker gangs. RC, Rodrigo and I were in that operation."

This openly surprised him. "Looks like I owe those kids an apology then…including the little one here. Can you wake her please?"

Devon replied quickly, "If she's been pushing her body for as long as you say, I'm not about to wake her now. Whatever you have to say to Rissie, it can either wait until she's rested…or I can tell her myself for you."

The other adults and Laura nodded in agreement.

"All right, then…I'll apologize later. Now, you need to get some rest. Michael and Marissa can stay here, but Rodrigo, you and Laura need to go now. You can talk to Devon later."

After the trio left, Michael looked at Devon for a moment and then accessed the comlink.

"Hey buddy, you there?"

"_As always, Michael."_

"Got some good news and bad news," he started, then explained everything that happened, including Marissa's condition and what had brought it about. That last part upset the AI greatly, both could tell it in his voice.

"_I should have checked up on her, helped her to go to sleep…"_

"We're going to try something just before dawn, but we're gonna need help doing it."

"_What can I do?"_

"We need to get into the garden…remember the one that Marissa, Laura, Rodrigo and I went into last night?"

"_Yes."_

"We're going there…and we'll need passage to do it. It's the only chance we have of healing Marissa. Can I count on ya, buddy?"

"_If it'll help her, I'm in. Normally, I wouldn't even consider doing something like this in a Foundation hospital, but…I'll do it."_

"Thanks, pal," he said, then turned to Devon.

"Now…I want to hear from you just what my daughter and the others were up to all this time…"

Michael sighed and sat in the other chair, then said, "She told me all about it after we got to the hospital. They had us fooled, but good. They made it look like friends were visiting, checking on them, and playing when actually they were putting a plan together. Marissa somehow talked Kitt into obeying her commands for the duration, then rerouted one of the terrorists phone calls and altered her voice to sound like she would if she was an adult…"

As Devon listened quietly, he found himself quietly admiring the intellect and skills the children collectively had, as well as his daughter's leadership abilities and Laura's skills as a strategist.

"Rissie talked one of the biker gangs into helping them?" he asked, "And he brought in a second gang?"

"Exactly. Impressive guy, I have to admit. If you thought that was shocking, you'll be alarmed to hear that after that rescue operation, he left the Black Dragons…Rodrigo and Laura have decided to take in him as their own…so Jack is part of the Foundation's Youth."

Devon peered through Michael as he said quietly, "Foundation's…Youth…"

The operative blinked for a moment, then asked, "Back…there, you and Verona mentioned someone…Cass…?"

He nodded, "Cassa…or rather, Cassandra. Verona was the youngest, while Cassa was older than I am, by a couple of years."

"Did…she act like she knew something you didn't?"

He groaned, "Oh, all the time…but not in the way that Verona did. No, Cassa more acted like I was an arrogant know-it-all idiot. Hence, the derogatory nickname."

"Regal?"

He nodded, a bit irritated.

"Well, I know what to never call you. 'Sides, Cassa sure didn't bother to get to know her own brother."

Devon looked at him, very surprised and more than a hint of affection in face and eyes. "Thank you, Michael," he said quietly.

000000000000000

When the sky changed from the blackness of night to the gray that signaled sunrise about to come, Michael found a wheelchair and brought it into the hospital room. He carefully picked up Marissa and put her in it.

"I can't come down with you," Devon said, "But I'll be there…in spirit, at least."

The younger man could see that the Englishman was very worried…as well as sad. After all, what they were about to do would have one of two results: restoring her from the state she was in…or killing her.

"She'll make it," he said to Devon, "But I better go now."

He nodded and whispered, "Godspeed, you two."

Michael found it only a little harder than normal to maneuver around corridors and reach the elevator. After all, while he considered himself a master at sneaking out of a hospital, there was more than himself to move this time.

_Thank goodness I remembered the fastest path from the room to the garden,_ he thought.

Within a couple of minutes, (with Kitt unlocking doors on the way) Michael and Marissa were at the last door to the garden where the Initiation ceremony had been held just two nights before. It too, was locked.

"Kitt," he whispered, "Last lock," and moved his arm so that the AI could get a good look.

Within a few seconds, he heard a small click, signifying that it was unlocked.

"Gracias, _Senor _Knight," he heard behind him…Rodrigo's voice.

"How long have you been following us?" he asked as he started to open the door.

The Mexican got in front and opened it for him as he answered, "Since you got off the elevator."

He nodded, both in acknowledgement and thanks, then pushed Marissa through the door.

"I know the perfect spot to put the wheelchair," Rodrigo said quietly, taking the handles of the chair as Michael stepped back.

The operative watched as the Mexican placed her on the side of the garden that pointed to the east.

"Now we leave the rest to fate," he said quietly.

Michael replied, "I think…she'll be okay. We'll see." He then asked, "Rodrigo…will I…be able to hear anything? Since I'm of Line Knight now…?"

"_No se_. Let's find out."

Both men nodded and sat nearby on a bench, waiting.

After what felt like a very long time, the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, dancing on the ground…and at the little girl's feet.

Michael whispered quietly, "Can…you hear anything? I don't know if this…sunrise music is something only Mystic children can hear or not."

"_Si_, I can…you see, Devon doesn't because…that, like all of his other abilities, became dormant. He believes, though, it's because he grew up. Laura won't be able to hear it for much longer either, for the same reason." He took a sharp breath as he said, "It's starting."

Michael nodded and strained his ears, trying to hear music, of any kind.

_I…can't hear anything._

A couple of minutes passed, with absolutely no movement from the little girl.

"How long before any sign happens?" he asked.

"Another minute or two," was the reply before Rodrigo peered at the sight. A moment later, he said, "Look…see there? Her feet."

Michael looked closely and saw that Marissa's feet were moving a little…as though tapping in time to something.

"There're moving a bit…does that mean…?"

"It's too soon to tell, Michael."

He nodded and both men watched closely. First her feet was clearly tapping in time, then there was a squeaky sound coming from her that gradually changed into humming.

"Sounds like she's improving some," the operative said.

"_Si_. _Gracias a los Dios_, I wouldn't have wanted anything more to happen to Devon."

Michael nodded in agreement. He didn't want the Englishman to lose the little girl either.

Both watched quietly as the humming grew louder, then saw that the sun had fully risen into the sky.

The little form in the wheelchair tried to slowly stand, her body trembling with the effort.

Both men got up and caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Whoa…! You okay? How do ya feel?" Michael asked.

"I'm so…tired…Michael…how'd I…get here…?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned, "Welcome back, munchkin. You had us really worried."

"Let's get you back into the hospital room…then you're going to get some sleep," Rodrigo ordered, "You scared your _papa_ a lot!"

"Oh…sorry…"

000000000000000

Devon looked up as he heard the sound of someone being wheeled in. When he looked to his right, he saw that Michael had returned with the little girl.

"R…Rissie…?"

She looked up, although she was almost asleep and smiled saying quietly, "Father…you're…awake."

"And you're out of that horrid state," he replied as Michael picked her up and carried her to the second bed, "Thank God you're all right." He paused and added to the operative, "She will be all right…correct?"

"Yeah," was the reply, "She needs a lot of sleep, but yeah."

The Englishman nodded and walked over to her, against even Michael's objections and tucked her in, using one of the hospital blankets.

"Night…father…Michael…"

As she closed her eyes, Devon ruffled her hair and said, "Michael…I think I truly know now why Kitt is so adamant about protecting her…even when he first found her. I love her dearly, and so does he."

Marissa smiled softly and murmured something before little, low snores filled the room.

"I think she heard you," Michael said in a low tone.

"I think so, too," the older man replied, then went back to his own bed. "I need some rest as well."

Michael nodded, then said, "I'll watch over both of you," knowing that Devon didn't even have the vaguest idea what all that statement meant other than at face value.


	17. Morning Miracle

_Note: This is the last chapter for this story. Big time thanks to both Stormrd and Knightsky for their help with this chapter._

_What do you guys think of the upcoming summaries? Please let me know! I know reviewers have dropped a bit, and I'd hate to think it's because they didn't like the story anymore. _

_Chapter 17: Morning Miracle_

As good as his word, Dr. Alpert kept Devon in the hospital for two more days, checking on him every hour to make sure he did not relapse. At the same time, the Englishman and Michael would talk, sometimes watch some news and some movies that each liked (sometimes both would like one)…as well as check on the third occupant of the hospital room: Marissa.

Ever since the morning that had restored her from a state worse than death, the little girl had fallen asleep…and as of yet, she had not awakened. It caused a lot of concern for Michael, Devon and Kitt.

In the afternoon of the second day, Devon let Michael in on something that the younger man found very surprising.

"You're what?"

"You heard me. I'm going to talk to Laura and Rissie, when she wakes up, about the Foundation's Youth. I have a feeling that this won't be the first situation that something like that group will be needed. Most likely, they'll be called in when a case involves children or if the expertise of someone in the group is needed…or in the case that that…society strikes again."

Michael raised an eyebrow and asked quietly, "Devon…I know that time was very brutal, but there's something I need to know. I wouldn't ask this if I had a choice."

"What is it?"

"After they…tagged you as a 'Gypsy', did they say anything about themselves…when they beat you?"

Devon looked haunted as he sighed. "There wasn't all that much they would say…other than how much of a fake human I was. They did mention something…I think it was their purpose."

"Which is?"

"Mystic and Gypsy Eradication. Mind you, I have no idea if it's their name or their mission. They weren't very forthcoming."

He nodded, feeling a bit disgusted. _Those jackals won't get their way. Now I'm starting to see what Medina meant about the third oath I took…to safeguard the future for Mystics and humanity, at the cost of my life and soul._

Just as he did the night of Marissa's birthday, he said, very certain of his wording this time, "Like hell they will. Over my dead body."

Just as the last time, Devon winced, still hating that slang term. Michael would not take the words back or say it was bad wording this time.

"Michael…you could use some sleep, in a real bed. Don't worry about me and get back to the Foundation."

The younger man shook his head and replied vehemently, partly without thought, "That's one order I won't obey. I'm not going anywhere until you're released from the hospital. No way am I going to leave here without the one I love as my father and my 'little sister'!"

There was pure silence and only when Michael saw the mixture of shock, realization and affection on Devon's face did he realize just what he had said.

"Michael? What did you just say?"

Michael looked at Devon with deep affection and smiled. "You heard!"

"I don't know what to say." Devon looked stunned at the comment. "I never realized you thought that way..."

"You didn't?"

"No, you surprise me..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I'm touched."

Michael blushed. "Um...Er, I... boy, did I ever put both feet in---"

Devon continued to look at him, then he managed to speak. "Michael." Once the man had stopped speaking, the Englishman smiled, took the younger man's hand in his own and squeezed it. "It's mutual."

As the older man fell asleep, Michael stood and walked to the window, facing the stars. He had already done this before others, but now he was completely aware of what his duty was and what the cost could very well be.

Very quietly, he said, "By the stars and the ancestors, I swear I will protect those of Line Medina, including Marissa and Devon Miles, from those that would seek to kill them, even at the cost of my life. I swear to protect those of Line Maris, including Laura and Rodrigo Mariz, from their enemies, even at the cost of my life. I swear to safeguard the past, present and future for the Mystics and humanity, even at the cost of my life and my immortal soul."

Somehow, he had the feeling that Medina had heard him.

With that, he returned to his seat, not to sleep, but to guard the other two, precious lives in the room.

000000000000000

The next morning, Dr. Alpert gave Devon a clean bill of health and released him from the hospital. However, they had barely managed to keep him from suspecting that something was wrong with Marissa, who still had not awakened.

The three returned to the Foundation headquarters in Kitt, who was very glad to be returning home for the first time in just under a week.

"Kitt…? Go to autopilot," the operative managed to say as he blinked.

"Michael…? Are you all right?"

"_Michael was awake all night again, watching over the two of you. That makes 3 full days now that he hasn't slept, almost 4."_

"Traitor," he muttered, then he saw Devon's open shock.

"My God, Michael…! I don't know what happened while I was in the coma, but I also don't want you to wind up in the same state Rissie was in. As soon as we get home, you are going straight to bed!"

"Devon, I'm not going to be pulling someone out of the _Bardo_ anytime soon. Besides, don't we have a case or two—"

"I mean it, Michael. Those cases won't be solved any faster if you keel over from exhaustion. Straight to bed!"

"All right, all right," he replied, then muttered, "Mother hen."

"Cluck-cluck yourself."

As soon as they arrived, Kitt opened the passenger-side door and lowered the seat as soon as the Englishman had exited. He then picked up the sleeping child carefully and carried her inside.

Rodrigo looked surprised as he saw the three of them.

"_Senores_, is something wrong with the _senorita_?" he asked.

"I dunno," Michael replied, "After what we did that morning two days ago, she went to sleep and hasn't woken up yet."

He made a humming sound and checked her carefully. Once he was done, he said, "If she were Kitt, I'd say that she was recharging depleted power cells. Don't worry about it." He then looked in Devon's arms and chuckled as he said, "You see…?"

The Englishman looked down and saw that Marissa was, in fact, waking up.

"Mmm…is it morning already?" she asked as she yawned, then looked about her, realizing that she was being carried.

"Poppet, thank God," he breathed quietly with a sigh of relief and set her down in a chair, "I—we were worried sick."

"Huh…? How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days," Michael replied.

That surprised her.

"How do you feel, little one?" Devon asked.

"Like I got a real good night's sleep," she answered and stood up.

"Rissie--! Don't push yourself!"

"I-I'm okay, really. See?" she asked as she walked over to Rodrigo, then whispered something, to which he nodded and replied something in an equal tone before saying in normal volume, "Better do as your father says and take it slow for today."

She nodded as Devon said, "Besides, there's something I want to talk to you about tomorrow, when I'm sure you're feeling better."

"That sounds interesting."

Michael chuckled then said, "If you'll excuse me… I believe I've got parental orders to go straight to bed."

"Quite right," Devon agreed and Marissa laughed. He said to her, "It's not funny…! He hasn't been sleeping for three days now…!"

Rodrigo looked puzzled, which caused Michael to say, "You had to be there to understand."

000000000000000

That night, Devon was starting to shut down his office for the night when there was a knock on his door.

Having remembered caution from the ordeal, Devon asked warily, "Who is it?"

"Rodrigo, _senor_."

He breathed a sigh of relief then said, "Come in."

The Mexican man carefully turned the knob and used his foot to push the door open. In his hands was a cup of some type of liquid that smelled delicious.

He had checked up on Michael and found that the young man had indeed gone straight to bed after the conversation with Rodrigo. At the last check, he was still asleep.

"_Buenas noches, _Devon. I figured you might be up at this hour…and tense."

"Well…yes. I haven't been here in a little under a week, not since…that incident happened."

"Thought so…so I made you something."

Devon raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

"Just a special tea, made with some of my stock herbs. Made to relax the mind and body before bed."

The British man looked at him almost a bit skeptically as he said, "Last time someone made me tea…that whole sordid affair began."

"_Senor_ Miles! I would never do something like that to you. You should know that by now, after a little over 10 years!" he replied, truly hurt.

Devon winced and replied, "I'm sorry, Rodrigo…you're right. Cautious is one thing, but I shouldn't doubt old friends. Besides, your teas have never done wrong by me." He walked to the Mexican and took the cup and saucer, then started drinking the tea.

He winced slightly as he said, "It's…odd. Bitter, but a cool mint-like taste at the same time."

"_Si_. Regularly, this mixture is very bitter, but I flavored it a little, just for you. Now, drink it up before it gets cold."

Devon nodded and quickly drained the cup before he handed it back to Rodrigo.

"A bit odd…but I can feel it working somewhat already," he noted, "I think I will go straight to bed. It will be…a busy day tomorrow."

"That's for sure. _Buenas noches,_ Devon."

After the British man walked down the corridor and turned the corner, a young woman appeared behind Rodrigo.

"_Papa_…were you telling Devon the truth about that drink?"

"Partly," he answered, "It is designed to relax body and mind, as a sedative…but at the same time, it will also try to re-tap into a particular dormant ability of his. We'll only know if it succeeded in the morning. Now…we better go to bed, too."

"You mean…the one thing he truly wants?" she asked as they walked.

"_Si_. His birthday is tomorrow."

She nodded and was silent the rest of the way.

000000000000000

The next morning, as usual, Devon followed Marissa outside, just before dawn, into the courtyards, just before dawn.

This time, as he watched her face the east, he decided to face the same direction…even though he knew that the time that he could hear what she did was long past, he had a feeling that today, he should try, at least.

He watched as the first rays of the morning sun appeared, touching them both.

She cocked her head to the right, hearing the music.

It was very strange, but Devon could hear something distantly…music. It was as if someone was playing a radio some distance away. It gradually became louder, until it was as though that radio was in the same area as they were…and the sound itself was crystal clear.

Marissa began to move to the music as the drums began, and her father could tell just when the right timing was that she used.

Another thing that was so strange about what he was hearing was that he remembered hearing this music before.

_Am I dreaming again…?_ he thought and found his own feet beginning to match movement to beat as well.

In the middle of a turn, Marissa's eyes widened as she saw Devon moving to the exact same beat.

_Oh my gosh,_ she thought, _It's working, it's really working!_

Devon's eyes were closed as he hummed slightly, moving in counter beat behind Marissa. It had been many decades since the last time he had been able to hear this. He didn't know if it would last or if it was just for today, but he was taking advantage of it while he could.

Another thing that he felt as they moved was that more energy was coming into his body than there was being spent, and the aches from his beating were becoming less.

The two of them continued to dance to the very music that only they could hear, until it slowly faded away, as though a song on the radio was fading out.

When he opened his eyes again, he heard Marissa laughing a little bit.

"It worked," she said, "Rodrigo's tea really worked!"

He turned towards her and asked quietly, "His tea?"

"Yeah. The tea works as a sedative, and while sleeping, it reawakens a specific ability," she replied, "I knew you wanted to hear what I do, at least once more."

"It's…exactly as I remember it," he admitted, "Including the energy gained when you do this. I've…I've missed this."

She smiled and said quietly, "Happy birthday, father."

He raised an eyebrow then said, "I won't ask how you know…but thank you, my dear. It's…the best present that I could have."

Marissa chuckled and answered, "You're welcome!"

Devon hugged her and then whispered, "Let's go inside and start the day, shall we…? I have a feeling that the others have a surprise of their own later."

"Sure! And as to if they do…I won't tell!"

He shook his head and laughed at that as he followed his daughter inside the mansion.

THE END


End file.
